DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03 : APOCLYMON'S REVENGE
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: It's been decades The Digidestened defeated Myotismon and it's been 9 years since the New Digidestened Defeated Etemon and now Michael, Atsuko and the other New Digidestened will start there own lives and family's as Apoclymon returns from the Dead to transform The Human world into another Digital world .
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03: MUTATION

THE BIG BAD DIGI-WOLF

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Stockholm, Sweden .

We see A 21 year old Michael Izumi walking down the snowy streets of Stockholm with several bags of groceries.

Michael, sigh , I wish scar gatomon didn't need to eat so much.

As he was walking he stopped in front of a jewelry store and went in.

Michael, är min beställning ännu?

Jewelry store owner,ah ja din beställning anlände sent i går kväll, du vet att de säger det tillhör Ragnar Lothbrok.

Michael,it better be for what I paid or it.

Michael then took the black box and in his pocket and tried his best to get back to his Dorm before Snow really started picking up.

He finally reached his dorm room but herd sounds coming from his room.

Michael, great, gatomon broke my another lamp .

He walked in to see scar gatomon looking vary happy and digging through what was left of their food.

When she saw Michael she jumped into his grocery bag.

Scar gatomon, did you get the fish I like ?

Michael, sigh, yes scar gatomon, I got the Northern pike, the Atlantic cod and the Pollock .

Scar gatomon then jumped out with a fish in her mouth.

Ah by the way, happy birth day .

Michael(sarcastic), well thank you, not that anyone els remembered.

Scar gatomon smiled and chuckle to her self, I'm not the only one.

Michael, who els is here?

He then herd a door behind him open to see a 21 year old Atsuko Kamiya coming out of bed room in a red kimono .

Atsuko, happy Birthday.

Michael, A-Atsuko, when did you get here ?

Atsuko, I took an early flight before the others got here so I could have you all to myself for the night .

Michael's cheeks then went bright red as he realize what his girlfriend had implied .

Wait , who els is coming?

Atsuko, well it was supposed to be a surprise but since your trying to get your Doctorate and we've only seen you a handful of times since your dad moved you here, we all thought it would be fun to visit our little goggle-head, they'll be here tomorrow...witch just leaves you and me .

Michael's face went redder .

Michael, umm scar gatomon, do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight?

The cat smiled at her tamer, no I don't mind.

Atsuko, oh bye the way I brought someone else with me.

Black Veemon came out of the bathroom.

Black veemon, I wouldn't go in there for a few minutes.

Scar Gatomon, eww, gross.

Somewhere in a Plain over Lithuania.

All the new Digidestened were in a plain either reading watching that movies on their tablets or phones while poor 17 year old kenji ichijouji was stuck next to Andrea Motomiya who had been screaming to Someone on her phone .

Andrea,no, no it's over Chad!

She then hung up the phone.

Kenji, trouble in Paradise?

Andrea, for your information, I found out that my boyfriend Chad has been cheating on me !

Kenji, how do you know?

Andrea, I found earrings in his pockets and I don't where earrings, every guy I've dated since I broke up with Sam is just been a big jerk, I wish I could find a guy who treats me the way I deserve to be treated.

Kenji smiled evilly to himself , his plan had worked perfectly , just as it had with all the other boyfriends Andrea had , simply just plant the seeds of distrust and Walla , Now was Kenji's perfect opportunity, he had had a crush on Andrea for years and sure she was a bit older but that didn't matter to kenji, all that matters if she was his for the taking.

Kenji, you know Andrea there a lot of romantic places to go in Stockholm, maybe going to those places will get it off your mind.

Andrea, all that's sweet Kenji but no thanks.

Sam was siting next to Josephine who was shaking nervously .

Sam, um are you ok Josephine?

Josephine, um ya, i've always hated flying, besides this is actually my first trip ever outside Japan, is it yours?

Sam, no not really, after the events of Christmas and Etemon , my parents took me , Koji and Hoshi to New York for New Years, in fact Kenji was born there.

He noticed she was still shaking and then put his hand on hers.

Sam, it's gonna be ok.

Josephine then settled down and blushed .

Koji and Yami were sitting next To each-other, they then felt there bags shaking.

Koji, sigh.

They opened there bags to let Terriermon & lopmon out of Koji's bag and Patamon out of Yami's bag .

Terriermon(gasping for breath), thanks a lot for not opening the bag more Koji!

Koji, would you prefer being in the cold part of the plain with the luggage like Bakemon and the others?

Terriermon, retracted.

Patamon,Yami, please don't put me back in there, Terriermon smells like feet.

Terriermon, they do not!

Lopmon , trust me they do stink but it's more like old fish, besides you don't have to live with him.

The Hague prison, The Netherlands.

We see two large guards walking down a hall with several cell doors in each side, at the end of the hall was a large cell with bulletproof glass walls.

The prisoners name was Dr Emil Schultz , imprisoned for Unethical human experimentation in Japan.

The guards finally reached his cell.

Emil looked up from his book to see the two guards.

Emil, goedemorgen officieren, wat heb ik het genoegen te danken?

The two guards didn't answer but gave him a letter then walked back down the hall .

Emil opened the letter and found a small piece of paper that said: To father . In the piece of paper was tiny remote with two buttons on them.

Emil smiled at lit a cigarette then pressed the red button.

Stockholm , Sweden

A tall woman was closing her Bakery for the night.

As she was walking home she herd a crash coming from the ally .

Women,Hej...Kitty, det är okej, jag kommer inte att skada dig?

She then herd a growl coming from behind two trash cans jumped out a large purple WereGarurumon ,

He wore tattered human clothing.

He looked down at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

The women was frozen in fear as the Weregarurumon showed his blood stained teeth as he got closer to the woman.

Women, AAAAAHHHHHH!

We now see the Digidestened's plane landing at the Stockholm Arlanda Airport.

Pilot, welcome to Stockholm, the local time is 2:36 Am.

Koji and the others were leaving the plane and picking up there luggage .

Hideki was trying to crack his back .

Hideki, eh my back.

Hoshi, quit being such a baby Hideki, we all sat in the same kind of chairs and were fine.

Hideki,you weren't crammed between two Russian Hockey players.

After everyone got there bags .

Daichi, I don't wanna be that guy but how are we getting to the hotel ?

Sam, its no problem , I'll just call a few taxi's .

Kenji' bag then began to shake until he opened it and a near frozen Bakemon coming out for air.

Bakemon( angry) don't ever do that to me again Kenji!

Soon the taxi's arrived.

Yami, ah I can't wait to sleep in a real bed after being in a crappy chair for 10 hours.

As the taxi's were driving Terriermon was trying to sleep in koji's arms when he and lopmon herd something.

Terriermon, hey do you guys here screaming?

They then felt the taxi stop.

Sam, hey what the hell?!

The taxi driver stopped the car when a woman covered in blood stopped in front of the taxi.

Women, snälla, snälla hjälp mig !

Koji, Cody jr and Sam got out of the taxi to see the woman who ran towards them.

Women, snälla hjälp det blir närmare !

Cody jr, I don't know what your saying .

They then herd kid crunches in the snow and women looked in fear as they all saw the Giant WereGarurumon With blood dripping from his teeth .

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03: MUTATION

THE GREAT ESCAPE

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

The the purple WereGarurumon Looked down Hungrily at the New Digidestened as Cody Jr and Sam tried to help the bleeding woman.

He licked his blood stained teeth as he looked down on them.

Were Garurumon,looks like I get to have a delicious meal this evening.

Gizamon, not in your life fleabag!

Spiral Saw!

Cody Jr, Gizamon, No!

The werewolf Digimon beat Gizamon away as if he was nothing!

Cody Jr tried to catch his partner but as he did he he hit a fire hydrant!

The purple WereGarurumon looked down at the kids and then he noticed Josephine and licked his lips .

You look like a tasty meal.

The WereGarurumon ran towards Josephine .

But before he could grab her Wizardmon stepped in front of her .

Electro Squall!

An Lighting bolt struck WereGarurumon who was angrier now and was about to attack again but he clutched his head in pain and noticed his hands and body were getting smaller .

WereGarurumon, No, No, Not now!

He then looked over at the new Digidestened.

WereGarurumon, You got lucky this time, Next time I'll kill each and every one of you and eat you raw!

He then jumped into the air and hoped from roof top to Roof top.

Alice, should we follow him?

Sam, well we can't just let him walk freely around town.

Koji, ok TT, Andrea, Alice , Yami, were going to find it, the rest of us will find Michael's Dorm.

Pierre,what about this woman?

Josephine felt the Woman's neck.

Josephine, she's gone, she lost too much blood.

Before anyone could say anything lopmon herd something.

Lopmon, hey,does anyone else hear sirens ?

Kenji, its the cops.

Tt, we gotta get out of here.

Kenji,we can't just leave this women here .

Cody Jr, well tell them later, Right now we need to get out of here before people start thinking we did it.

Digidestened then ran into several different directions as the police showed up at the scene. As they were running.

Andrea, hold on we can't just keep running around?

We don't even know we're mike is.

Leslie, uh yes we do, I have the Address right here on my phone.

Yami, how far is it?

Leslie, only a few minutes from here...hey, you guys don't think that that wolf thing might be after him do you ?

This finally sunk in.

All, we have to find Michael!

( The Hague, prison)

Emil was smoking a cigarette in his cell while he watched the guards walking towards his cell.

unbeknownst to the guards Emil was holding a small scalpel in the sleeve of his prison jumpsuit.

Guard 1, its time Emil, Here's your lady meal.

The meal was Currywurst with a side of fries and and Spätzle and a Bottle of Irish whisky.

Guard 2, before your legal injection , would you like to speak to our Priest , Father Bakker ?

Emil, thank you but no thank you, but I've lost interest in organized religion a long time ago .

Emil pored himself a small glass of whiskey and eat his last meal and as he eat there was a large explosion at the front of the hall and Emil used this Distraction to Break the shot glass against the first guards face and stabbed the other guard with the scalpel repeatedly until he stopped moving.

The other guard still was feeling the pain of the broken glass in his face and Emil used this chance tk to kill him as well.

He then looked at the large door at the end of the hall as it burst open!

A DarkTyrannomon walked through broken doors with a purple gas following it.

The dinosaur Digimon looked down at Emil and threw down a gas mask witch Emil out on.

The Dark Tyranamon then began to shrink and transform into a girl with silver hair , she looked about 27 years old and wore a green t shirt and red Jeans.

Girl, Lange nicht sehen Vater.

( Long time no see father)

She then put on another gas mask .

Emil and his daughter walked bye all the cells and bodies of the unconscious guards.

Emil, so has project x activated ?

Girl, indeed it has father, in fact it has already killed a Woman in Stockholm...and had a run in with the new Digidestened.

This mad Emil smile, and how did he fair?

Girl, at first he was doing well against them , in fact it almost killed Cody Hida Jr but fortunately as soon as it had a chance against the others The serum begin to wear off and he had to leave the area.

Emil, no matter it only shows that we need to inject more of the serum next time, beside now there are plenty more test subjects.

( Obaida, Japan)

Mimi was trying to pack all her Dresses, Hats and Mack up in her one suit case, this was being done un successfully.

Izzy, Mimi, why are you packing now , were not leaving for another week, let Michael have his time with his friends , then we go to Sweden to congratulate Michael On receiving his doctorate.

Mimi, o It just seems like yesterday that my little baby Michael was playing in his toy laptop and now look at him , he's becoming a Doctor in Digital science just like his papa.

Izzy noticed that his wife looked depressed as she ended her sentence.

Izzy, what's wrong Mimi?

Mimi, oh Izzy , all our baby's are leaving the nest, I mean Michael is becoming a doctor, Leslie is going to Graphic design school and chie is almost finished with high school, soon there gonna be gone .

Izzy, well I guess that it wasn't such a bad thing that we had Michael early.

Mimi, Kōshirō!

Izzy, I'm just kidding Mimi.

Mimi, I know we didn't indent to have a baby when we were both 20 but I'm glad we had our children, besides now you have want to give your company to Someday.

Izzy, Mimi I didn't say anything.

Mimi, I'm sorry Izzy, it must be early sights of empty nest syndrome.

Their teenage daughter chie then entered the room.

Chie, um mom, Dad, there's something on the news you guys should see.

Mimi and Izzy saw on the news.

Anchorwoman,The city of Stockholm, Sweden yesterday when police found the dead body of a woman was found with several bit marks around her body, several Japanese Tourists were seen leaving the scene.

Also a few hours later in the Netherlands there was a Prison break from The Hague prison .

Only one prisoner has escaped, a German scientist by the name of Emil Schultz, Imprisoned for Illegal Experimentation on humans.

Izzy looked horrified at Mimi.

Mimi, we need to call the others.

( Stockholm, Sweden)

Leslie and the others had finally reached Michael's dorm.

Daichi, gee Leslie, thanks for tacking us half way across town until you found out the true address!

Leslie, Back off Daichi!

Alice, the point is that we're here now.

Andrea, are we going to get in?

Leslie, knowing my brother he probably put a key under the mat.

The found one and opened to door to find a small living room with a red leather couch and tv.

Leslie, yet this is definitely my brothers room.

Yami, how do you now?

Leslie, you can tell by all the Star Wars posters, my Brother is a huge nerd.

Everyone looked around the room and started to sit on the couch and help themselves to the contents of the fridge and pantry.

Sam, I can't Believe this Michael has his own huge Dorm, all to himself and I have to and I have to share a room with a guy whose feet stinks like roadkill.

Andrea, at least your roommate isn't crazy like mine is, she once tried to I tattoo her name into my arm while I was sleeping...where's Mike anyway?

Koji, yeah and didn't Atsuko Come early too?

Andrea then smelled her arm pits .

Andrea, phew that stinks, Do you guys think mike would mind if I used his bathroom to shower?

Hideki, Andrea, you have to be the most rude and disgusting person I've ever met.

Andrea, Shut up Hideki!

She then opened the door nearest to her.

Cody Jr(Whispering to Sam), bet your glad your not with her anymore.

Leslie, Iori Hida Jr , we do not talk about our friends like that...while there still in the room.

Andrea went in the room but instead finding the shower , she found Michael and Atsuko both in bed , asleep in each other's arms.

Andrea( laughing), hey guys , check this out!

Atsuko slowly woke up and noticed Andrea at the door.

Atsuko(angry), Get out!

( Munich, Germany)

Emil and his daughter walked down the snowy streets of Munich.

As they got closer to Emil's old house , his daughter looked at the church across the streets, it had been 12 years since Michael Izumi and vampire kabuterimon had killed every police officer in Munich that night...including the girl's mother.

Girl, this is where it happened isn't it?

Emil, yes,this is were your mother was killed bye Michael Izumi and his Digimon.

The girl clenched her hands in rage as Emil led her into the old pet store and down the steps to his lab.

As they reached the bottom of the steps to see a a boy who looked like a young Matt isheda but he had black hair and was a ring a dark blue hoodie.

Young Matt, it's about time, do you know how long I've been waiting ?

Emil, settle down besides I'm here now aren't I?

The doctor pushed the young Matt out of the way and typed on his lab computer and 14 small test tubes came out from beneath the computer , each test tube had a different color.

Emil, soon my dear you will have your revenge on Michael Izumi.

Girl, how exactly?

Emil, it will all make sense soon my dear, in fact I think it's time , we finish what Matthew started.

He took a syringe and injected Matthew with a dark blue liquid.

Matthew then began to transform , He grew larger and grew fur as his mouth mouth turned into a snout, the transformation was complete and he transformed into WereGarurumon!

Emil, Matthew, go back to Stockholm and finish the Business you started last night and by the way , was killing the Swedish woman necessary?

WereGarurumon Didn't answer as he left.

Emil, Bye the way Anna , follow him and Mack sure each of the new Digidestened Get one of these in there system.

He handed her the test tubes.

Anna, but what about Izumi?

Emil, don't worry, he's already had a dose of this.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03: MUTATION

A Digi Day Out

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Michael, it would've been nice to know you guys were coming early.

Andrea, ya but then we wouldn't have found you and Atsuko in your love nest.

Atsuko, Shut up Andrea!

Michael, I know this sounds rude but , do you guys have like a hotel or somewhere to stay, it's not that your not welcome to stay it's just I don't think I'm allowed to let other people stay here with me.

Yami, don't worry, we won't squat here, we have a hotel we're staying at so we won't interrupt any "special moments" you and Atsuko have .

Michael & Atsuko both blushed .

Daichi, so is it just me or are we not gonna talk about the huge werewolf thing we saw after we got here?

Atsuko, wait, what ?

Andrea, oh ya, did we forget that ?

Michael, Yes!

Andrea, after we had arrived here we found a woman who had been beaten up pretty bad and a WereGarurumon was chasing her , like it was gonna eat her , we tried to fight it but the only person who actually got a shot as it was Gizamon...

Gizamon,( Angry) don't lie, I didn't "get a shot" he beat me away like I was nothing!

Cody Jr tried to comfort his partner.

Andrea, anyway , after that he started to get smaller and ran away from us.

Atsuko, well maybe he was De-Digivolveing ?

Andrea, no it didn't look like that, he was getting smaller , when a Digimon De-Digivolves he just goes back to his rookie form, he doesn't shrink.

Michael then got a realization .

You guys don't think it could be another Hybrid do you ?

Yami, it couldn't be, all the Hybrids were cured after Etemon died.

Hideki, it could be a copy-cat ?

Sam, it couldn't be, we destroyed all his research after the "Munich incident".

Atsuko, well there could have been someone els who worked with Emile , we never found out if anyone was working with him.

Josephine could feel the tension growing in the room then spoke up.

You know what, lets deal with it later.

Sam, wait what ?

Josephine, that's right,we should just stop and enjoy our time in Sweden , besides we have no idea were this Garurumon is and the footsteps are probably gone by now so we should just relax.

Daichi, can't argue with that logic.

Michael,well we shouldn't just lie around , We should...

Atsuko, No she's right Michael, besides , I'm sure, Scar gatomon, Psychemon, And Tentomon would love to spend some Quality time with you.

Sam, bye mike , well call later when we reach the hotel .

Michael, well that was a short visit.

As everyone was leaving Psychemon and Tentomon jumped on Michael excitedly .

Michael, gee, you two got big, And Pabumon You Digivolved since the last time I saw you, you were still a Pabumon.

Tentomon, you can thank your sister for that.

Psychemon, she wanted us to be in perfect condition by the time we got here.

Scar gatomon, judging by the 3 extra pounds you've gained , I'd say it's not enough.

Psychemon, I see you haven't changed scar gatomon.

Scar gatomon, aw c'mon , you know I was just joking around, I'm happy to see both my little brothers home with mike and me.

Psychemon, I always thought I was the older brother and you and tentomon were the siblings.

Scar gatomon, what no way, I'm older then you tubs !

Tentomon, please stop fighting, remember we're here for Michael and I'm sure he wouldn't want you two fighting .

The two looked at each-other .

Psychemon, your right, were sorry Tentomon.

Scar gatomon, ya we don't wont to give our baby brother any bad memories.

Psychemon, besides, should focus on our tamer.

The three Digimon smiled at Michael.

Michael, ok what do you guys want to do?

He then herd there stomachs growling all at once.

Scar gatomon, we could watch a movie while you make us dinner.

After half an hour of walking all around Stockholm, The new Digidestened had finally found there hotel.

Josephine entered her room with Wizardmon .

Josephine, ahh finally I can lay down in bed.

She patted a spot next to her for Wizardmon.

Josephine, so Wizardmon , what should we do first ?

Wizardmon,I don't think we should do anything right now Jose, the WereGarurumon is still out there somewhere, he could attack us at any minute.

Josephine, aw c'mon Wizardmon, it's day time, I doubt he would attack us now.

Wizardmon, still, we should be ready in case he attacks again, we should stay here to be safe.

Josephine, your paranoid Wizardmon.

Her cell phone then rang .

Josephine, hey Sam, what's up ?

Sam, Mike just e-Mailed me a bunch of places to see in Stockholm and koji and Hoshi just want to sit around the hotel room, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and Gomamon?

Josephine, sure, beats sitting around here and watching Swedish tv, mind if Wizardmon comes?

Everyone els had found there hotel rooms except Andrea And Atsuko.

Andrea, it should be right down here, here we are room 456.

Atsuko, ok, where's my room ?

Andrea, with me, I booked you and me in the same room, just me and my bestie.

Atsuko,(sarcastic) yay.

Andrea, don't worry ,our room has two separate bedrooms , so you wont have to sleep on the couch, pulse there's a huge glass window , so we have a great view of the city. Now tell me how long you and mike have been doing the Dirty?

Atsuko(Embarrassed),Id really not like to talk about it !

Before Andrea could finish talking a hundred shards of glass went flying through the room , Andrea, Atsuko and the Digimon ducked from the flying shards of glass .

Atsuko then looked up to see The WereGarurumon but this one was blue .

Andrea,you!

The WereGarurumon ignored Andrea and was about to grab Atsuko when black veemon Head butted his giant claw away!

Black veemon(Dizzy) ah stay away from her!

Armadillomon, Dimond shell!

WereGarurumon grabbed Armadillomon in mid air and threw him back against the wall .

The wolf Digimon then grabbed Atsuko and jumped out the shattered window.

Andrea, Atsuko!

Andrea then got out her cell phone and started to call everyone.

Michael was at his dorm trying to fry Fish when he herd his cell phone ring.

Michael, hello?

Andrea, Mike listen, I um I o god...

Michael, Andrea stop and just tell me what happened?

Andrea,the were Garurumon, He came back and He took Atsuko!

Mike dropped his cell phone and walked to the refrigerator.

The three Digimon in the room looked as if Michael was a ghost .

Scar Gatomon, Mikey , are you ok ?

Michael had never told his Digimon much about his Vampiric past, he knew they were aware of it .

In the back of the fridge there was still a few bags of Hospital blood felt over , it had been awhile since he had Drank blood and he needed the strength the blood would give.

Psychemon, Michael, what's wrong ?

Michael, something I hoped I wouldn't have to do again.

Hoshi, Hideki, Sam and Josephine had decided to go to the Stockholm zoo .

Sam and Josephine were looking around the reptile room while Hoshi and Hideki were around the emu exhibit.

As they were walking Hoshi gave Hideki a peck on the cheek.

Hideki, Hoshi, No, not while your brother is here.

Hoshi, why, he's in the reptile room?

Hideki , yes but you know how Protective Sam & Koji are of you , if they found out , then kill me Because your brothers are Atheists while I am not.

Hoshi, oh relax, they act tuff but there just teddy bears...now please just relax .

Hideki, all right.

He had to bend down to kiss her because he was unusually tall for his age and hoshi was short.

The two Kissed as Sam and Josephine came out and saw them.

Sam, You bastard !

Sam then ran over punched Hideki in the mouth!

Hoshi, Stop it!

Sam, You elitist, pompous, sister stealing perv!

Hideki, perv, ok Sam that's were draw the line, I'm only one year older then your sister.

Sam, then why are you so tall?

Hideki, iv always been unusually tall.

Hoshi got out a tissue from her coat pocket and wiped the blood from Hideki's nose as she got a call from on her phone.

Hoshi, hello...o my god, ok we're on our way!

Hideki, What happened?

Hoshi, Atsuko's been kidnapped by the WereGarurumon!

Sam, were do you think he took her?

Wizardmon,do any of you have something that belongs to her?

Sam, um ya.

He got out a few sticks of gum .

She gave me this gum on the flight, will that do?

Wizardmon, it'll have to do?

Wizardmon then took the gum and his eyes lit up as he held it and then after a few minutes went back to normal.

Wizardmon, she's not far.

Hoshi, were is she?

Wizardmon, a Graveyard.

Atsuko stood shivering by a grave stone as the WereGarurumon looked up at the snowy sky.

WereGarurumon, stop shivering, it's annoying!

Atsuko, you could have at least have let me keep my coat asshole!

WereGarurumon, it doesn't matter , you won't see morning, you and your friends will die before the night is over.

Atsuko, you just said the same thing twice, besides , my friends and I have fought worse Digimon then you !

WereGarurumon, I'm not a Digimon!

Atsuko, have you looked in the mirror lately?

WereGarurumon, I'm human, with the Abilities to shape-shift into A Digimon!

Atsuko, so your another one of Emil's Hybrids ?

WereGarurumon, I could eat your right now !

Atsuko, like you tried to do with that woman ?!

The WereGarurumon then herd something and looked towards the gate of the cemetery.

Harpoon torpedo !

The door was blown away by Ikkakumon.

The WereGarurumon then jumped towards Ikkakumon but was blasted against the wall by Pegasusmon.

As the Digimon were fighting Yami and Andrea ran to Atsuko to see if she was ok.

Yami, are you ok Atsuko?

Atsuko, another then hypothermia , in fine, where's Mike?

Andrea, we don't know , he hung up when I called him.

The WereGarurumon was continually attacked by Ikkakumon And Pegasusmon and was getting beaten badly until the WereGarurumon took out a small test tube and drank it.

WereGarurumon Digivolve to WereGarurumon x !

WereGarurumon x was much larger then regular size.

Sonic wolf howl!

The attack stuck Ikkakumon & Pegasusmon had caused them to De-Digivolve.

WereGarurumon x then looked over at Yami , Atsuko and Andrea.

WereGarurumon x , is this all you can do? He then grabbed Atsuko and started to squeeze her .

Atsuko could feel her ribs starting to crack.

Atsuko, ow!

WereGarurumon x, now I'm going to do what I should have done awhile ago.

He opened his jaws and was about to eat her when he felt blood running down his chest.

He looked to see a large metal spike threw his chest.

He then looked up to see Michael standing on the top of the cemetery wall, he was eating his goggles and a small trickle of blood was running down his chin.

He showed his fangs to the wolf and jumped down with his Jackal guns in hand.

Michael, you Dog!

WereGarurumon, what did you call me ?!

Michael, I called you What you are , A Dog!

A Dirty dog who dares think he can Evan touch my master and not expect to Die!

WereGarurumon x tried to remove to spike from his chest as he still held Atsuko in his hands.

Atsuko(Weak) Mike...

Michael, I'll Mack you a deal Dogi ,give me my master back and I'll kill you Quickly.

WereGarurumon x Didn't answer and tried close his mouth on Atsuko but before he could the Arm he held Atsuko in was shot off his body!

Blood started to drain from his arm socket.

WereGarurumon, How The hell?

Michael, this gun was made to kill vampires but I re constructed it to kill Digimon, it uses massive 13mm explosive rounds and it'll blow more then your arm away .

More and more blood was Draining from were his arm used to be and he started to shrink down and transform back into a Human .

Michael went over to the severed Wolf arm and pulled Atsuko out of it .

Atsuko was still in pain as Michael picked her up.

Atsuko, mike, is that you ?

Michael, Don't worry master, I'm here now.

He then looked over to see The WereGarurumon had now transformed back to a human.

He was getting pale from blood loss. Michael then gave Atsuko to Andrea and stepped over to the Matt clone.

The clone looked up at Michael with a Hatful look.

Michael, just like I told the real Matt isheda and what I'm going to tell you, your nothing but Dog food !

A Dark red mist appeared around Michael and out of it came a large black Demon Dog with a Thousand eyes and it looked Hungrily The clone.

Michael, just like the original Matt isheda, your gonna die the same way!

The Demon Dog Then attacked the clone and and devoured him, there was nothing but the clone's Other arm.

Michael then licked his lips as the Demon Dog vanished.

Hmm not as good as the original.

Scar gatomon, Psychemon and tentomon looked in horror at there tamer .

A few buildings away Anna Shultz looked in anger through binoculars at Michael.

She then got out a satellite phone and called Emil.

Anna, father, Matthew was dead.

Emil, I expected as much, but do t worry my dear, sacrifice will not be in vain , do you still have the detonator I gave you?

Anna, yes?

Emil, Press the red button in the middle of the detonator.

Anna they were father told her and pressed the button .

Yami started to here a hissing sound.

Do you guys here that?

Psychemon sniffed then realized what he smelled , Its a Bom...

The entire cemetery blew up in a large explosion that Destroyed the entire Cemetery!

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03: MUTATION

Scar Gatomon's Life story

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Scar gatomon gatomon opened her Eyes to see she was back in Michael's bed room, she recognized it bye the green walls and Star Wars posters .

Ah,that was the weirdest dream Iv ever had.

Hmm were is everybody ?

She jumped down from Michael's bed and opened the door to see Michael and Tentomon were in the couch watching TV.

Michael, there you are sleepyhead, I was wondering when you'd wake up.

She then jumped on his lap.

Scar gatomon, what are we watching?

Michael, were trying to catch up on game of thrones.

Scar gatomon, hey where are Izzy and Mimi ?

Michael, Mom took Leslie & chie to visit grandma and grandpa in Nagasaki and dad is working late tonight so it's just us .

Scar Gatomon, hey wait a minute, when did we get back to Japan ?

Psychemon, what are you talking about , we never left .

Scar gatomon, yes we have, Michael, you and I have been in Sweden for the past 7 years!

Michael, Ok I think someone needs to go back to sleep .

Scar gatomon, what, Mike no!

Michael( slightly irritated), just calm down and come here !

She then jumped off the couch and ran out of the Izumi Apartment and Down the hall.

Scar Gatomon , what's happening here, why my back in Japan, and why was mike acting that way, he's never mean to me.

As she was running she ran past someone walking into the apartment building and ran out into the streets .

As she was running she Didn't look in front of her and hit someone's leg.

She looked up to see Koji and Terriermon.

Scar gatomon, oh Koji, you gotta help me, something is wrong with mike , he's not Himself.

Terriermon then jumped down from Koji's shoulders.

Terriermon, you should'v stayed home scar gatomon , Dint you want your gift .

Scar Gatomon, what gift?

Your memory.

She then felt two hands grab her and she looked to see Michael with a toothy smile.

She looked into his eyes and then his teeth .

Scar Gatomon then scratched Michael's face with her claws.

Michael, Ow, why did you do that?!

Scar Gatomon, your eyes are hazel, but Michael's are red also his Maxillary cuspids are sharper then yours.

Hmm, vary good Meine Liebste.

He took off his face and we see it was a mask and the firm changed to an adult and revealed to be Emil Shultz.

As he did the world around them changed to a virtual reality room.

Scar Gatomon, were am I ?

Emil, after the explosion my daughter and I gathered you and your fellow Digimon and drought you back here to Munich, Well all except .

Scar Gatomon, Wait what about a Michael and the others ?

Emil, do not worry you're Tamer and the other new Digidestened are perfectly safe and ...

Scar Gatomon, That's bull and I know it, your the crazy Doctor that helped Etemon create those hybrid kids and killed him and ate the reason he's a full vampire .

Emil lit a cigarette and took a long inhale.

Emil, and he's the reason the streets of Munich are still stained red , The reason 10% of the digital world's population was killed and also he's the reason you have no family.

Scar Gatomon, The Izumi's are my family , besides I never had a family!

Emil,didn't you?

Scar Gatomon, what are you talking about?

Emil, do you ever remember your life before you were trapped in that empty world the new Digidestened

Found you in?

Scar Gatomon, I never had a life before that, I always lived there.

Emil then took another inhale of his cigarette and then smiled down at her.

Emil, would you like to find out?

Scar gatomon, yeah right this is a trick, you're probably just gonna fill my head with false memories!

Emil, I assure you my dear no false memory shower reach you, I will only bring out of your mind what you have forgotten since your imprisonment.

She then looked down,and you promise none of the New Digidestened or the Digimon are harmed ?

Emil, they are all certainly safe well except for two of them.

Scar Gatomon,who?!

Emil, The Psychemon and the lopmon, my daughter and I could not find them in the wreckage .

Scar Gatomon, then f$&k it , let Michael and the others go so I can find my brother!

Emil, how about we make a deal I'll let you and your tamer go so you can find Psychemon and come back for the others and all You have to do is take a little trip down memory lane with me.

Scar Gatomon, fine!

Emil, very good, now tack this pill .

She took the blue pill and the whole room then started to change.

The room tuned into a large field of wheat and we see a male salmon running through the field.

And as he was a female Gatomon jumped out of the field and tackled him. Female gatomon, you know better than to run off without your big sister.

Male Salmon, aw come on sis, I'm just trying to have some fun.

Gatomon, well you don't want father to get angry at you again for running off.

Male Salmon, fine scar .

Gatomon, don't call me that , you know I hate my birthmark .

She gestured to a small birthmark above her left eye.

They then herd a bell being rung!

The two then ran though the wheat field and to a small village with several male and female Gatomon.

Female Gatomon 1, I can't believe this is happening.

Male gatomon 2, why are they coming here?!

By now scar gatomon and her younger brother salmon came to the center of town were an old gatomon was sitting in a small hut .

Scar gatomon, father what's wrong ?

Old gatomon, the impaler & The Dark witch have finally come to our village .

Everyone looked horrified at this .

They had all herd the story's of what happened to Digimon who helped the new Dark masters , Evan if it was because they were forced to , were executed by the impaler and his Partner the Dark witch and there Digimon.

Salmon, how close are they.

They are only a few minutes away...I must go plead to the impaler in bag to him so that he may spare our village.

Salmon, father you shouldn't have to do this, you are the chief you bow to no one!

Old gatomon, One day my son you will learn that a king has to do what's best for his people.

Male gatomon 6, The Impaler approaches!

The whole village looked in horror as a younger Michael and Hoshi strolled out of the Wheat-field with there Partners 0. Tentomon and Black Gatomon.

Old gatomon, impaler you grace us with your presence.

Michael, from what I've herd from the Village of mushroomon nearby that when reapermon( reincarnation of Piedmon)

Was retreating after our last battle but he stopped by here and you folks helped him along and gave him food and water .

Old gatomon, we were forced to, he almost killed several of our young, we had no choice!

Hoshi, that's a load of c$&p and we know it , you know what happens to people who aid the Dark masters.

Old gatomon, yes we have heard.

Michael, very well then you know your punishment?

Scar Gatomon realized what he was saying got in front of her father.

Scar Gatomon, don't you dare hurt my father!

Michael hoe Nobel.

Black gatomon, move aside!

Scar Gatomon, Never, i'm not afraid of any of you not even you impaler , why in your endless pursuit do you kill every Digimon you come across?!

Michael, I merely following my masters orders .

He reached for her father but she scratched his cheek .

0\. Tentomon, how dare you !

He then used his claws on her face and gave her and x shaped scar over her left eye.

Michael, you have quite the fighting spirit...I like that , very well i've made my decision, instead of impaling the whole village , ill tack this gatomon.

Old gatomon, no please, take my life instead.

Michael, Who said anything about taking lives... Hoshi, do you know any place we could send this kitty as punishment for her villages sin?

Hoshi, I know if there's an alternate timeline where we could send her this place is completely barren empty no one is there at all.

Michael, sounds perfect, and let's make things interesting by taking away any memories she has of her family and this place ,shall we?

Hoshi used the black magic she had from Devimon and Opened the portal to the other dimension.

Hoshi, when she crosses the portal she will forget anything and think the life she lives alone is the only life she's only had.

Michael, perfect.

He then grabbed scar gatomon and threw her into the portal to the other world where they found her years later.

The digital room then went back to normal as scar gatomon fell to the ground and felt tears coming down her cheeks.

Emil Took one more puff on his cigarette and smiled at the cat.

Emil, Poor thing ,the truth about your tamer isn't so nice is it?

Scar Gatomon, wait if he's the one you sent me there how come he didn't recognize me when he and the others came to that dimension ?

Emil , after he and Hoshi had killed reapermon, I had captured Hoshi and Michael was by himself for a long time trapped in the digital world all by himself till one day his father had finally reopened the gate between human world in the digital world, on that day I finally decided to kill him right in front of his father and of course like a zit he came back when The other new Digidestened finally tracked me and thought that killed me, afterwards they were trapped in a Catholic Church and the police would've immediately arrested them if not for your tamer coming back and killing the entire Munich police force... including my ex-wife Maria.

When he came back most of his memories were restored but I fear some might not have including your first meeting.

Scar Gatomon could feel the tears coming down for my eyes, she can remember the first night Michael had brought her home.

( flashback)

She opened her eyes that she would see she was in a the Izumi living room she looked behind her to see Michael and Psychemon.

Scar Gatomon,you!

She tried to attacked the two of them but then she stopped because her arm was in pain.

Michael, you don't want to put any weight on that arm .

Scar Gatomon, you pathetic worm!

Psychemon, do we have to keep her?

The digi kitty looked angrily at the two till Michael put a small bowl of milk in front of her.

Michael, I'm guessing you'd want something more filing then trash.

He As the night went by Michael tuned off the tv he grabbed scar gatomon to her surprise and took her to his bedroom, Psychemon laird down on the foot of the bed while Michael put scar gatomon right next to him .

She felt cold until Michael covered her with his blanket.

Over time she had felt like the Izumi's were like the family she never had.

And she had loved Michael...more then tamer and Digimon, more like sister and brother but now...

( end of flashback)

She wiped away the tears and looked Angrily at Emil.

Scar gatomon, OK I did what you wanted now keep your part of the deal.

Emil, as you wish.

The two walked out of the room and down the hall, and past several cylinders that held the unconscious New Digidestened till he'll finally they reach the one Michael was in.

Anna was next to the cylinder.

Anna, father what are you doing, you can't let him out.

Emil, don't worry my dear daughter , before we kill him I want him to really suffer and what's better than One of the things he loves the most telling him that she hates him?

Emil opened the cylinder and Michael fell out.

He opened his eyes to see scar Gatomon looking in front of him.

Michael, scar gatomon, your ok.

He tried to huge her but sh scratched his face !

Michael, ow , why did you do that ?!

Scar Gatomon, Cat's Eye Hypnotism !

Her eyes turned purple and soon she had him under her Control.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03: APOCALYMON'S REVENGE

Revenge of the Digi kitty

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Michael's eyes turned purple as Scar gatomon took control of his body .

Her face was red with anger as Michael stood in front of her.

Scar Gatomon, punch yourself !

Michael as he was instructed.

Scar Gatomon, Again, Again, !

The hypnotized boy continued this!

Emil, vary good Scar gatomon...why don't you finish the job ?

He then got a gun out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Scar Gatomon, you don't mean , I have to...

Emil, remember scar Gatomon, he took you away from your family and erased your memories, he deserves to suffer for what he did as the impaler , besides he's to Dangerous to be left alive, think of what he did in Munich all those years ago , you saw what he did to the WereGarurumon , Kill him!

Scar gatomon, Tack this and aim it at your head.

Michael did so.

Emil, vary good , Mack him pull the trigger .

Scar Gatomon started to shack at the thought and we see a single tear fell down her cheek .

Fire !

A loud gunshot was Herd but we see the gun was 3 inches away from the back of his head.

Emil looked down disappointedly at her.

Scar Gatomon, I'm sorry but Evan after all he's done to me, I can't kill my Tamer.

Emil, hmm well I guess I expected as much, The gun wasn't even loaded.

Anna then came back with a real gun.

Emil, the bullets in this gun are of my own design, each bullet is blessed , one alone is enough to kill Michael.

Scar Gatomon then released Michael from her manipulation and fell back into unconsciousness .

Anna kicked her out of the way and aimed the gun at Michael's head.

Anna, iv been waiting years for this.

Scar Gatomon, No !

Scar Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon!

Angewomon, Heaven's Charge !

The Attack paralyzed Emil and Anna .

She quickly grabbed Michael and looked at the cylinders of the New Digidestened and the Digimon.

Angewomon, I promise I'll come back for all of you.

Celestial Arrow!

She aimed her bow at the roof and blasted a hole in the roof and flew out of the building.

Angewomon flew through the Winter skies of Germany as she still held Michael in her Arms , as she was flying she started to think to herself.

What am I going to do, everyone is still back at Emil's lab and I don't have enough energy to fly back to Japan, and Evan if I tried I could De-Digivolve over the Pacific Ocean and the two of us would drown.

She then looked down at Michael and remembered what Emil had shown her.

Angewomon,After all you've done to me , Why couldn't I kill you ?

Do you Evan feel bad about the things you've Done to all the Digimon and Humans you've killed ?

As she was flying she felt something grab her leg and then felt horrible pain and as 30 more silver wires wrapped themselves around Angewomon , the wires cut deep into her skin.

The strings pulled her down with mighty force.

Angewomon hit the pavement as looked to see the one pulling the wires was Anna .

The wires came out of her hands and she pulled Angewomon closer to her .

Anna, why do you protect him, he ruined your life, he ruined my life , he tuned the life of every child who's parent was a Polizisten (Policeman)!

She then stopped pulling Angewomon for a single minute .

I can stop this any time , just give him to me and your stuffing will end, my father and I will send you back to the Digital world .

She looked down at Michael, who was starting to re-Gain consciousness.

Anna, he ruined your life, stole your memories cursed you to life in that empty world , why don't you kill him?

Angewomon looked down one last time as he opened his eyes and looked at her .

He had the same face he did when he had first taken her in .

Angewomon struggled to get up as all the cuts in her leg started to bleed profusely .

Angewomon, because...I tried to kill him once, when he and the other first came to that world , I tried to kill him and almost did.

But he still saved me when that world was coming down, he still took me into his home and treated me like his own Digimon and cared for me every day since , Besides I made him a promise I would never let him get hurt and I intend to keep that promise !

Michael's D-3 started to glow .

Angewomon Digivolve to Magnadramon !

Magadramon wrapped her serpent like form around Michael and faced Anna.

Anna, your not the only one who can transform!

Anna's arms then grew much longer and bigger, she grew larger as her teeth became sharper , she grew six legs and horns.

After her transformation was complete , she now looked like Arukenimon.

Magnadramon, I'm starting to get sick of all these Human/Digimon Hybrids!

Dragon fire !

Arukenimon Dodged the attack and shot several small webbs at Megnadramon witch stuck her to the road.

Predation Spider!

Arukenimon released several Dokugumon from her Abdomen!

Each one tried to get to Megnadramon but she Burnt each one to a crisp and then Destroyed the Webb .

Hermit Fog!

Megnadramon blew a think mist around the area.

Arukenimon couldn't see a thing.

Were are you, Fight you coward !

Fire Tornado!

Several large flaming meteors came down from the sky and formed a flaming tornado around her , the was sucking all the Energy from Arukenimon till she finally Transformed back to her human form.

The tornado then cleared and Megnadramon wrapped her long tail around Anna and it began to tighten around her.

Megnadramon, you dare try to kill me and my Tamer ?!

Vary, Vary good.

The three saw Emil walking closer to the group as he lit another cigarette.

Emil, that was an amazing spectacle, truly Hollywood caliber.

Anna, ( in pain ), father, help me!

Emil, why?

Anna, because I'm your daughter!

Emil, hhmm no , your not, you're just another clone hybrid I mad, just like Matthew , I was never married and The closest thing you ever had your mother is dna from the real Arukenimon.

Anna, but my memories?!

Emil, all false, I made you right after I made Matthew, I gave you false memories and reasons to hate the new Digidestened and look what I've got right here.

Emil pulled out a small test stew with red and black liquid in it.

Emil, all these years of planning and I finally got what my master needed this whole time!

Megnadramon, I thought Etemon was your master?

Emil, trust me , my master is a Digimon that will devour this entire world and now I have the final ingredient needed.

Megnadramon, what's to stop me from killing you now?

Emil, what would you rather do kill me right now or free the other New Digidestened, by the way those cylinders will only keep them alive for about 5 or 6 minutes.

Megnadramon snarled at Emil and then flew back towards the lab.

By the time they got there Megnadramon Di-Digivolved to Nyaromon.

Michael stared at her with an awestruck look.

Nyaromon , Michael stop staring at me, we have to help the others !

Michael's face then turned to fear.

Michael, Ahh you can talk?!

Nyaromon, Michael, your acting crazy, now come on , use that fancy Brain of yours and help !

Michael, who's Michael ?

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Michael's memories

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

The last of the New Digidestened to be released was Daichi.

Daichi fell out of the cylinder and started coughing up the cylinder water that had gotten into him.

Daichi, blahh, that stuff is nasty!

Pierre, suck it up Daichi, we all had cough up that crap, a lot more then others .

Nobody else noticed there argument because the rest of the group was dealing with Michael's Amnesia .

Andrea, mike Do you really not remember any of us ?

Michael, I'm sorry but I don't.

Atsuko, not Evan me ?

Michael shook his head no .

Tt, this is crazy, how could mike suddenly get Amnesia?

Hideki, Amnesia is mostly caused by head injurious or stroke but because he's only 21 I doubt he had a stroke so he must have had head trauma , Nyaromon during your battle with Emil , did Michael suffer any head trauma?

Nyaromon was in Michael's arms.

Nyaromon, I think I might know what Caused this, before I fought Anna , I used my cat's-eye hypnotism on him.

Leslie, why would you do that ?!

Nyaromon, i...its not important right now, The point is ...

Leslie( Angry) The Point is ,because of you my brother's lost all his memories, He doesn't remember anything and it's all your fault!

She then grabbed Nyaromon and threw her against the wall!

Sam and Koji had to hold her back .

It's all your fault, his memories could be gone forever , You were supposed to protect him !

Koji, calm down Leslie.

Leslie, No, No I won't, he might never get his memory's back and it's all your fault !

Michael then ran over and picked up Nyaromon.

Michael, are you ok ?

Nyaromon, ya I'm all right.

Daichi, so what are we gonna do with her?

He pointed over to Anna who was still in the corner of the room.

Pierre, why should we care , I say leave her here .

Josephine, we can't just leave her here , I mean you guys didn't leave Koji alone when you defeated him?

Hoshi, that was different, Koji is family, Besides koji was a real person , not another Hybrid!

Yami ,besides who would tack her ?

Josephine, well I guess I could ?

Everyone looked surprised at her.

Alice, um Josephine, are you sure?

Josephine, sure, my brothers both moved out and in always wanted sister so this might be the next best thing.

Atsuko, well that just leaves one last thing , we're's Emil ?

They looked at Anna.

Anna noticed then looked down .

My father never told me about this part of the plan, all he told me was that we were going to kill all of you once we captured you.

Cody Jr, we probably shouldn't stay here in Germany.

Kenji, Stockholm probably isn't safe either.

Hoshi, then I guess we're heading home then.

Hoshi's Wormmon then crawled up her shoulder .

Wormmon, I'm glad we're leaving, I can't stand all this cold, pluses this place is pretty depressing.

Koji,almost as depressing as the first time we were here.

As the group was leaving Josephine looked to see Anna hadn't moved from her spot.

Josephine, aren't you coming?

Anna, what's the Point , all my life is a lie , I don't have a mother, all my memories are false and now I find out I was just a clone used as a small tool in my father's plan,

Besides I just tried to kill one of your friends.

Josephine, well koji tried to kill everyone and we took him into the group.

Koji, I'm getting really tired of you reminding everyone of that, besides I was part of the group way before you were Josephine.

Josephine then held out her hand.

C'mon Anna, let me show you your home.

As they were walking the streets Michael felt something moving in his coat.

He opened the pocket to see motimon come out.

Motimon, huff , thank god you opened your coat, I was suffocating in there.

Michael, ahhhhh, wha , what are you ?

Motimon, what's wrong Michael, you don't remember me ?

Leslie, motimon , Michael has amnesia , so he doesn't remember much.

Motimon, not Evan me?

Leslie, I'm afraid not , you can thank your "so called sister" for that.

Motimon then looked over at Nyaromon, what happened?

Terriermon, I'm not one to break up family moments but we should probably leave before the cop show up or what ever there called in Germany.

Josephine, there called Polizei.

Tt, let's just go.

( Stockholm, Sweden)

Head master, I'm sorry Mr & Mrs Izumi but we haven't seen your son in days, the last time he was seen was on a Saturday , returning from a grocery store .

Mimi then got up and was vary angry.

Mimi, Now you listen here Buddy, we pay A lot of money for our son to go here and you can't just sit there and say you don't know we're my baby is!

Izzy, Mimi we never had to pay for school, Michael was given a scholarship.

Mimi, still were is my son!

Mimi then got a call on her cell phone and saw it was Leslie.

Mimi, hold on .

She stepped out of the room .

Mimi, Leslie, were are you, your father and I have been looking all over Sweden or you and your brother and the others .

We see Leslie was calling from an Airport.

Leslie, it's a long story mom but long story short, Emil kidnaped us,

Michael fought another Human/Digimon hybrid and now he has Amnesia.

Mimi( shocked),wait what?

Leslie, I'll call you when we reach Japan .

Mimi, Leslie Izumi, Don't you dare hang up this phone !

Leslie hung up.

Uhh I'm not looking forward to that conversation.

Michael, who were you talking to?

Leslie, our mother, who's going to kill me when she gets back to Obaida.

Michael, is that were were from ?

Leslie, yep, were from Obaida, Japan but before we lived there , we lived in Nagasaki.

Michael, what are her parents like, also do we have any other siblings?

Leslie, to answer your first question our father Izzy Izumi is the head of his own computer company,our mother is Mimi Tachikawa or Mimi Izumi now , she has a cooking show.

And the answer your second question, yes we have a younger sister , her name is chie , she's just started high school.

Michael, what was I like and also who do I look more like our mom or dad?

Leslie, well you look more like mom but your personality is just like Dad's , your a huge computer geek like he is but your also your own person in a lot of ways , like your out leader.

Michael looked surprised.

Michael, me?

Leslie, its tradition for the goggle head to be the leader and your the one who always wares them.

Michael looked confused.

Leslie, don't worry Bro, we'll help you remember.

Michael then looked down at Nyaromon and Motimon sleeping in his arms.

Michael, so what are Digimon?

( The Digital world)

Lopmon and Psychemon both bowed to 12 White Digimon with red stripes around there body's.

lopmon, my sovereigns , what are Psychemon and into do now that we've crossed back into the Over world?

White Agumon, Do not worry dear Children , your job with the new Digidestened is done, we will find another assignment for the two of you.

Psychemon, but how will the New Digidestened react when the realize we are dead ?

White palmon, do not worry , we have already erased there memory's of you so there will be no heartbreak, besides your work in that timeline is over , your next assignment is in the future.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

The New Kido sister

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

Nyaromon opened her eyes a she looked up at Michael carrying her and Motimon.

Nyaromon, yawn, how long have we been back in Japan?

Michael, we've been back for at least half an hour.

Nyaromon, why didn't you wake me up ?

Leslie, why should we have, after all it's because of you my brother has amnesia.

Michael noticed how Nyaromon looked down sadly.

Michael, don't be sad Nyaromon , I'm sure all my memories will come back soon.

By now they had reached the Izumi apartment .

Leslie, here we are , casa Izumi.

Michael,gee this place is fancy.

Leslie, ya , Dad lacks a lot of money from his computer company .

She then showed Michael his room .

Michael, Ha, who's room is this, who ever lives in here must be a huge nerd.

Leslie sweat dropped, um it's your room.

(Kido residents)

Josephine opened the door to her home.

Josephine, Dad, Dad I'm home.

Wizardmon, I don't think your father's home .

Josephine out her suit case down and noticed Anna was still outside .

Josephine, umm why are you waiting outside?

Anna, why did you bring me here?

Josephine, this is were I live, were els was I gonna tack you ?

Anna, no why didn't you just leave me in Germany?

Josephine, it didn't seem right to just leave you there,you don't have any were els to go, so c'mon .

She stepped in and looked surprised.

Anna, your father owns this whole building?

Josephine, ya but he rents out the two bottom floors.

As they were walking up the stairs Wizardmon pulled Josephine close to him .

Wizardmon, Josephine are you sure it is safe to bring her here ?

Josephine, first of all it's a little late for that and second , she has no reason to try and attack us now.

Wizardmon, I still don't trust her.

By now they reached the kitchen.

Josephine, do you want anything to eat ?

Anna, umm well.

They all then herd her stomach grubbing then Wizardmon's .

Josephine, I guess I'm making lunch .

Unbeknownst to the two a teenage boy with white hair was watching the two of them.

The boy smiled as he looked through the Binoculars , a cell phone and he answered, yes in found her, our sister has relocated .

Chie Izumi & Haruhiko Kamiya were walking back from school.

Chie, uh I can't wait for my mom and dad to get back, I'm sick of eating tack out.

Haruhiko, no one in the history of the world has staid that, I'd love to eat tack out , whenever my dad Makes food it tastes like Burnt wood.

As they were walking a tall guy with white hair bumped into both of them.

White haired guy, watch were your going kid!

Haruhiko,jerk!

Chie, weirdo!

The white haired man walked away .

Chie, in never seen him in this neighborhood before?

The two then walked in the apartment building.

Chie walked into the Izumi apartment to see Leslie and lalamon.

Chie ( surprised), Leslie when did you get back ?

Leslie, earlier today actually.

Chie, do you know how crazy mom and dad have been looking for you and mike , wait were is he?

Leslie, he's in his room .

Chie was about to run to his room when Leslie stopped her .

Leslie, chie hold on,there was an "incident" in Munich and now Michael has amnesia.

Chie, wait you mean he doesn't remember anything?

Leslie, no .

Chie , not Evan me ?

Leslie, I'm afraid not.

Chie then ran past Leslie and into Michael's room.

He was watching tv with Nyaromon and Motimon.

Chie(sobbing), Michael do you remember me?

Michael, I'm sorry but I don't .

Chie then began to sob into his hoodie.

Michael,ah wait are you chie?

Chie wiped away a tear.

Chie, yes you don't remember Me, your little sister, you came back from Heaven to meet me?

Michael, what?

Leslie then came in.

Leslie, chie I told you he wouldn't remember.

Chie, I'm sorry, I just thought if I said...he'd remember.

Michael, I'm sorry I don't remember but I do want to try to remember.

Chie , then we'll help you .

Michael, ok can we start with all these posters, what's Star Wars?

Chie, are kidding, you're obsessed with it .

Leslie, she's right, for Halloween you went as Darth Vader for 5 years, you made Atsuko be Princess Leia for all those years.

Michael's face then changed.

Michael, who's Atsuko ?

( Kido, Residents)

Joe was finally able to leave St Xavier's for the night and by the time her got home he found Josephine and Wizardmon cleaning the dishes.

Joe, uh Josephine, when did you get back and also why are you re cleaning the dishes, they were already clean when I left?

Josephine, we got back a few hours ago Dad , besides Wizardmon and I had a guest.

Joe, oh is one of your friends over ?

Josephine, kind of , except I Kinda told her she could stay here for a little while.

Joe, what, when did this happen,why did you Bring her back from Sweden?

Josephine, actually she's from Germany, second I couldn't just leave her there.

Joe sighed, were is she ?

Josephine, she's in one of the vacant bedrooms down the hall.

Joe , witch one?

Josephine 4B, Dad please don't kick her out.

Joe didn't listen as he walked down to 4B and found Anna sleeping peacefully, he then closed the doors.

Josephine, she's one of Emil's clones , he Brainwashed her to believe that we killed her mother she's rally been through A lot papa .

Joe sighed, ok she can stay for now .

Josephine hugged her dad.

Thank you papa, do you want me to introduce you to her?

Joe, no let her sleep.

She'll need more then sleep .

Joe & Josephine looked to see two teenage boys with white hair .

Joe, how did you get in here?

Teen 1, that's not important , what is Important is that will be taking Anna back with us, our father regrets losing such an important "asset".

Josephine,she's not going anywhere .

Boy 2,well you say that but...

The second teen the

Began to grow larger and grow yellow fur and continued to change till he fully transformed into an Apemon .

The first teen also mutated into a Gorillamon .

Gorillamon, I think we'll be racking our sister now.

Wizardmon, Thunder ball!

This blew the Gorillamon against the wall.

Apemon, How dare you!

He was about to attack when Wizardmon blew ice breath at him, Blink breeze !

This froze Apemon to the floor.

All the noise awoke Anna , she opened the door to see Gorillamon and Apemon.

Anna,adalfuns, adalberht ?

Gorillamon then noticed her and immediately grabbed her .

Gorillamon, father wishes you back sister, he's missed you terribly these past two days .

Anna, I'm not going adalberht , were only tools to him, he lied to us , we never had a mother, were just clones!

Gorillamon, oh dear sister, he never lied to us, he only lied to you but don't worry , father has some use for you.

Josephine, No!

Gorillamon punched Josephine, sending her out the window !

Wizardmon, Josephine!

He then began to Digivolve.

Wizardmon Digivolve to Batamon!

The large bat Digimon flew out the window and grabbed Josephine before she hit the pavement!

Josephine, Wizardmon you Digivolved.

Batamon, yes just fan but I think we have bigger issues right now!

He then flew back into the Apartment and placed Josephine at a safe distance and faced Apemon and gorillamon.

Batamon, blood blast!

The bat Digimon blew red biting blood at the two.

Gorillamon then felt the blood burning his skin.

Gorillamon, aahhhh, its buring!

Batamon, my blood blast turns my own blood into acid when I shoot it as my opponents.

The as it was truly getting painful for Gorillamon, he dropped Anna as he and Apemon transformed back into humans .

adalberht looked back at Anna, We'll be back for you sister, Father won't like losing one of his prized projects!

He then grabbed adalfuns and the two quickly ran out of the apartment building..

Batamon was about to chase after them when Josephine stopped him.

Josephine, let them go Batamon.

He then Di-Digivolved back to Wizardmon.

Josephine, Dad, are you ok?

Joe, I got used to this years ago kiddo, you don't have to worry about me.

She then looked over at Anna .

Joe, are you ok Anna?

Anna, Mr Kido, I'll be out of here by the morning.

Josephine, what are you talking about, you can't leave, size it's the dead of winter.

Anna, I can't stay here are my brothers or my father will come back for me, I don't want to put you or your father in any danger.

Joe, well it's too late for that, because I'm not letting you leave Anna.

Anna, why, you saw what my brothers are capable of , if you keep me here, you'll die.

Joe, I'm a doctor Anna, I took an oath not to let anyone get hurt on purpose, if I let you go out there by yourself are you breaking that oath.

Anna, thank you me Kido.

Joe, but just to keep you safe I think you should move up in the top apartment with us, you can stay in one of my older sons rooms .

Josephine was smiling happily, c'mon sis, Wizardmon and I will help you move up.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

The New Digi-leader

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digitaland Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon!

It had been three weeks since Josephine and Anna were attacked.

Michael Izumi was walking the snow covered streets of obaida , he was waring his blue Paw print jacket.

Beside him was salamon.

Salamon, hey Michael, I like walking through the snow streets like any other Digimon but were are we going?

Michael picked up salamon and continued walking .

Michael, to tell you the truth Salamon, I'm looking for a job .

The puppy Digimon looked confused.

Salamon, you, you've never worked a day in your life?

Michael, well I'm sick of just sitting around the house while my sisters go to school and my parents go to work and since I still can't remember any of my old memories , I can't go back to college until I do , so I can at least get a job.

He then felt her stomach grubbing.

Salamon, Mikey, I'm Hungy.

Michael,your baby voice isn't gonna help you but I'm kinda hungry so let's just go to a convenient store.

They then found one and walked in.

Salamon, ah,it's so warm in here, let's get a big bag of sour cream and onion chips.

Michael,so , we have those at home, I was gonna get a soda.

Michael got a Dr Pepper and walked up to counter to see Andrea .

She was texting in her phone then looked up to see Michael.

Andrea, oh hey mike .

Michael, hey umm Andrea Right?

Andrea, you still don't remember me, I find that hard to believe, I'm defiantly the best at everything in the group, heck before you lost your memory, I was the captain of our middle school soccer team.

Michael, so you work here?

Andrea, no really, my grandpa makes me work here on Thursdays while he takes a nap in the back.

Salamon, hey Andrea, Michael's looking for a job, could your grandpa hire him?

Andrea, sure, id love to have some help around here.

( Kido residents)

Josephine, bye papa, have a good day at work .

Joe then left for work at St Xavier's hospital leaving Josephine and Wizardmon to clean up.

Anna then came out of her bedroom.

Josephine, morning.

Anna looked confused .

Anna, yes it is morning, I didn't need you to tell me that but thank you .

Josephine, no , its a way of saying good morning.

Anna , oh I'm sorry.

Josephine then put a plate of eggs in front of her .

Josephine, he's some eggs I mad for you.

Anna , thank you but why would you do this?

Josephine, why not ?

She then felt her phone vibrate.

She got a text from koji.

: Josephine, were all meeting at the park in 20 minutes .

Josephine,well I guess I have to go.

Anna, were ?

Josephine, Koji just texted me, were having a Digidestened meeting in the park...wanna come?

Anna, wha, no I can't, what if everyone is still mad at me ?

Josephine, oh please it's been three weeks, besides the only person you should apologize to is Michael and Scar Gatomon but I'm sure they'll forgive you.

She then gave Anna a big coat.

Josephine, this was my brothers coat.

She then gave Wizardmon a small coat but he rejected it.

Wizardmon, no Josephine, I'm

Not wearing that .

Josephine, why not, I mad it for you .

Wizardmon, I'm already wearing s jump suit and cloak, if I wore a coat over those I would get too hot.

Josephine, all right ya big baby.

The three left and headed for the park.

Anna, aren't you worried that something will see Wizardmon?

Josephine, don't worry, if anyone asks , I say he's my little cousin.

As the two were walking to the park They didn't notice that they were being followed.

adalberht & adalfuns had bad burns from there battle with Batamon.

Afalberht, seems our sister is on the move?

Adalfuns, who cares, because of her "little friend" we look like freaks!

The two had sever burns all over there faces, especially Adalfuns who had large hole in his right cheek , showing his teeth.

Afalberht, stop complaining, father will fix us when we return to Munich, besides our orders have changed, we don't need her anymore.

Adalfuns( angry), when were you gonna tell me ?!

Afalberht, I just did, besides father trusted me with the order, you are to follow our sister and Mack sure she doesn't give away any important information, I will follow father's orders and go retrieve the other subject. Afalberht then walked away as Adalfuns followed Anna.

Atsuko,Alice,Koji,Sam, Hoshi,Kenji, Pierre, tt, Hideki, Daichi,Leslie ,Cody and Yami were all in the park under the gazebo.

Josephine, hey guys, sorry I'm late.

Pierre,why did you bring her ?

Josephine, why not, Anna isn't any harm to us, she had the chat o go back with those brothers and she didn't, by the way where's mike, Anna wanted to apologize to him and scar gatomon?

Koji, that's why we're here actually, because of Michael's Amnesia, we need an interim leader.

Daichi, just until Michael gets his Brains back.

Leslie then punched Daichi in the shoulder.

Leslie, don't refer to my brother like he's lost his intelligence, Motomiya!

Daichi,( in pain) sorry, besides we can't start till my sister gets here anyway.

Cody Jr, speak of the Devil .

Andrea then joined them .

Andrea, sorry I'm late .

Hoshi, so now that we're all here, how do we start?

Hideki, weren't you part of the original group ?

Hoshi, yeah but I was asleep when I did this the first time ,plus Koji, Josephine and kenji hadn't joined the group yet.

Hideki, how do you decide then?

Yami, we voted the first time, Michael win on account because he's the goggle head and nobody else wanted the job at the time.

Alice, so who wants the job now?

Two hands came up .

One was koji's and the other was Yami's .

The two then looked at each-other .

Daichi, so what do we do now ?

Atsuko, well we are a democracy here so we vote.

Atsuko,Yami

Alice, Yami

Sam , Koji

Hoshi, sorry Yami but i vote Koji

Kenji, Koji

Tt,Yami

Pierre, Yami

Josephine,Yami

Hideki,Koji

Andrea, Koji

Daichi,Yami

Leslie,Koji

Cody Jr,Yami

Leslie, that's 7 votes for Yami and

6 votes for Koji.

Cody Jr, sorry Koji but I guess we have our new leader.

Koji looked down disappointedly.

Hoshi, hold on this vote isn't final, I mean Michael didn't give his vote .

Cody Jr, we can't count his vote , he has amnesia.

Kenji, there's still Anna, we didn't here her vote .

Pierre, we can't have her vote, she's not one of us.

Josephine, she's just as much as us, she hates Emil just as much as we do .

Atsuko, OK Anna who do you vote for?

Anna, umm well Yami.

Atsuko, well Yami I guess you're our new leader.

Patamon,ya, Ya Yami!

Tt, finally a Takaishi in power .

Alice, so should get Yami a pair of goggles or should we Tack Michael's?

Yami, no I think I'll leave the goggle head thing to mike.

Yami looked around to see koji was gone.

Yami, writes Koji?

Hoshi looked away angrily and left.

Back in obaida.

Grell Sutcliff was shivering in the cold weather .

Grell, I can't stand this cold weather , I should be in Fiji or Puerto Rico but no I get stuck with a repeat assignment .

William T. Spears, its your own fault, for failing this Assignment three times , as I recall you were supposed to secure A Michael Izumi.

Born December 3, 2012 , Son of Kōshirō Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa .

His original as of death was supposed to be death from blood loss caused by gunshot wound, but you failed to secure his soul .

Grell, The first time was not my fault, I was already to take him when that Nicholas thing came out of the sky and it Healed all is wounds so I couldn't take him.

William, The second time he was supposed to die from the same type of injury but you failed yet again.

Grell, was not my fault ,that bloody vampire came and ruined it , you know Grim Reaper's need assistance when dealing with a vampire and I had many other Deaths that night .

William, and for once I will give you the third time was no one's fault as he was killed in another dimension therefore it goes out of our jurisdiction.

Grell, what makes any difference if we try and kill him now if he still a vampire?

William, you truly never did read the reaper manual did you, well killing vampires is hard it's not it's not impossible, usually two repairs are required with the task it is also required a special holy relic finish off the vampire.

William then got out of small knife.

William, this is the knife of Augustine of Hippo, it is enough to kill our way word vampire.

Grell, fine, were is the little brat.

William, he's walking in our direction right now...he's also being followed.

Michael and Salmon were walking about from the Inoue store.

Salamon, I'm gonna miss having you around the apartment all the time mike.

Michael, salamon don't worry, I'm only working part time so you'll still see me around the Apartment.

Salamon, hey mike, what are you humans usually do in a weird hipster is following you?

Michael looked behind to see Afalberht.

Michael(Whispering) how long is he been following us?

Salamon, ever since we left the store, how do we ditch him?

Michael, Will just act normal until you reach the apartment building, if you still following us by then will call the cops.

( Obaida memorial park)

Koji sat on an old bench in the park.

Terriermon, I'm really sorry your not the new leader Koji, i'm sure you would've been great at it .

Koji, that doesn't matter Terriermon,that's what what they see .

Terriermon was about to say something he was interrupted by Hoshi.

Hoshi, what were we supposed to see ?

Koji, The Kaiser, even though everyone treats me like their friend, They can always see the Kaiser, and today was clear evidence of that.

Hoshi, I don't see that, all I see is my big Brother Koji.

Sam, ya besides , you've proved yourself at least 100 times over when you joined us .

Kenji,and the Keizer part of you wasn't your fault, you're brainwashed by Devimon.

Terriermon, and koji Evan if you hadn't been the Keizer, you and I wouldn't have met and became Partners.

Koji, thanks guys, I needed that.

Kenji, we're family what else are we gonna do with you.

Sam, besides Koji, we still think you'd be s better leader then Yami.

Koji, so what do you expect me to do it she won by the vote?

Kenji, well if this was Game of Thrones, you could challenge her for the position.

Grell and William are watching this from the building above.

Grell, ah he's not that handsome, oh I wish I could be in the arms of my beloved Bessie but no he still rejects me like I'm some alleyway newspaper.

William, no one's read newspapers in decades,all we need to do now is let him be hit by the coming bus .

Grell, why a bus can't kill a vampire?!

William adjusted his glasses, it can't but while everyone is noticing the bus hitting him, hi shall strike him in the spine with the knife and we shall tack his soul.

By now Michael and salamon were trying there best to avoid Afalberht.

Salamon, this guys really creeping me out we just take a bus or something Home?

Michael looked over and saw that Afalberht was getting closer.

Michael,ya, I think, There's a bus coming.

Michael and salamon began to run and Afalberht chased after them.

Afalberht, wait stop!

As he was running he didn't noticed that he had run out in the street.

Salamon, Michael stop!

All he felt next was the impact of the bus!

It knocked his right sneaker off and sent salamon flying into the next street.

William & grell took this opportunity to strike .

William stabbed Michael in the spine and all his Cinematic Records Were shown.

Every moment from his birth, becoming a Digidestened, fighting Koji, the new Dark masters, Emil , Etemon, losing 0. Tentomon and everything up until now.

William, I see no reason for you to continue living Mr Izumi.

Grell, finally I can scratch this one off my list!

William then took Michaels soul and the two left the scene.

After the bus had stoped everyone looked at Michael's dead body.

Woman one, oh that poor boy.

Nobody noticed Afalberht as he walked closer to Michael's corps , he took out a large syringe and sucked out alone of Michael's blood .

Afalberht, father will be vary pleased to hear this.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

The Priest, The cat and the Monster

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Michael!

Salmon woke up in a large room , she looked around to see the room was filled with famous paintings from Europe and Asia .

She jumped down from the bed and walked over to the door just as Someone was about to open it .

An Angewomon waring long blue cloak opened the door and looked down .

Angewomon,( French accent) oh good you're awake.

Salamon, were am I?

Angewomon then picked up salamon and walked out of the room.

Salamon, wait were are you tacking me ?

Angewomon,in tacking you to a friend , my petit chaton.

She walked down the hall, as they were walking they noticed many other Digimon walking by , each one looking happy .

The Angewomon then stoped at the end of the hall.

Angewomon then put salamon down in front of the door .

Angewomon, someone is waiting there for you.

Salamon, wait hold on, who's waiting for me ?

Angewoman, someone who is very close to you.

She then turned around and walked back down the hall .

Salamon was vary confused but nudged the wooden door open.

The doors opened to a large room with a small fake waterfall in the back.

She walked in to see The walked were covered in yellow Tapestry .

Ah there you are.

She looked in the corner to see a tall Japanese priest pouring tee.

I was wondering when you'd arrive.

Salamon, who are you , are you another Digidestened?

The priest then got out of his chair and walked over.

Priest, I was but I've been out of the game for awhile .

Salamon, funny how every Human I meet turns out to be a Digidestened .

Priest, allow me to introduce myself, I'm father Xavier shimoto.

Salamon, wait your a priest, why are you in the Digital world ?

Father shimoto, what more is a man of god needed for then to speed the word of god to all his people and creatures.

Salamon, sorry Mr but I don't know much about that stuff, Michael tried to teach me that stuff but I didn't really get it.

Father shimoto, there's always time for conversion but that's not why you were brought here my dear.

Salamon, wait Michael, the bus , were is he?!

Father shimoto, ah yes the Izumi boy, well he's not here or anywhere .

Scar Gatomon, why not ?

Father shimoto, what I'm about to tell you was a bit complicated so try and pay attention the best you can.

Before you and Michael became Tamer and Digimon, Michael drink the blood of a Matt Isheda clone , unaware of this he also ingested a small computer chip that was designed by Emile Schultz, once the computer chip is infused with Michaels body it turned him into a digital being and since he never left the digital world at this time you never noticed, after being deleted by Emile Michael's entire being was turned into a digital substance and spred all around the Internet , Gennai and I spent two years looking all over the Internet trying to find all his being after finding most of it we were able to reconstruct Michael and were able to make him human again by turning his cells from digital back to human and so we sent him back to the human world thinking this would never really turn into a problem unfortunately we forgot how death from the boy is...

Salamon, so what do you mean he's fully gone now, he's dead and not coming back!?

Salamon began to cry to herself .

Father shimoto, you weren't listening where are you, I said we found most of him, that's still a good chunk of him spread all out somewhere in the internet .

Salamon wiped away a tear.

Do you know how vast the Internet is, I mean I wouldn't even know where to start looking?

Father shimoto, luckily I already do know were he is .

Salamon, wait were ?

Father shimoto, that's the hard part, Gennai and I weren't the only ones looking for Michael.

A Dark Digimon by the name of Gashadokuromon found the other half we need to bring Michael back.

Salamon,well were is he, I'll get there tack my Tamer back and go back to the Human world .

Father shimoto, Gashadokuromon won't be that easy to defeat, he is a Digimon of Darkness and evil .

Salamon, why does he wasn't my Michael?

Father shimoto, of that I'm not sure my dear but just so you don't go in there blind .

The priest then got out s small chest and got out Hawkmon's

Digi-egg of love.

Father shimoto, since Hawkmon's spirit still resides in you , you will have her Digivolution's when you have great feelings of love.

Salamon, thanks padre.

As soon as she took the Armor egg in her mouth she began to Digivolve .

Salamon Digivolve Scar Gatomon!

Father shimoto then got out a vary old Digivice , it was dark green and small , it is fashioned to look like a pocket watch .

He pressed a small black button on the top .

As he did a small portal shot out from it.

Father shimoto, this portal will tack you to Gashadokuromon's layer.

Before scar gatomon went through the portal .

Father shimoto, scar gatomon wait, you will know Gashadokuromon is close when you here a loud ringing in your ear.

Scar Gatomon nodded then went through the portal .

Scar Gatomon (thinking), why would this Gashadokuromon want Michael? That doesn't matter now, all that matters now is that I get my Michael back , maybe when we get back I should just keep him in a bubble since he's so death prone.

The portal then opened again outside a small cave .

Scar Gatomon came out as it closed.

Everything around the cave looked dead or dying , the cave itself just looked like a black hole with nothing in it.

Scar gatomon felt a cold chill as she walked closer to it.

A Voice in her head was telling her not to go in, but another voice was telling her That a part of Michael was in there and she couldn't leave the Tamer that had shown her so much love for all the years they had known each other.

She then held the digiegg of love and took her first steps in.

It was so black she couldn't see her own paws.

As she walked through the cave , the ground was squishy and wet.

She couldn't hear a thing in the entire cave till she herd s voice speak up to her.

You shouldn't be here.

Scar gatomon, aaaahhhhh!

She looked to see there was a black gatomon holding a candle.

Scar Gatomon, oh good , I thought you were Gashadokuromon , it's good to see another Digi kitty .

The black cat Digimon looked at her with a sad face, why are you here, do you wish to die for if you do I'm sure my master would be very happy to do this for you.

Scar Gatomon, what no I'm I'm here for my Tamer.

Black gatomon, I had a Tamer once , we were separated years ago and now she's replace me with another Digimon.

Scar Gatomon, i'm sorry... what am I talking about I have to find Michael, have you seen another human here?

Black gatomon, many humans of come here...but they all died.

Unless you mean the other one.

Scar Gatomon, what other one,what do you mean?

Black gatomon, my master has brought a human here recently, this human is very special for my master for he wants to save it for a very special occasion.

Scar Gatomon, can you take me to him?

The two then herd a voice from within the Darkness.

Gashadokuromon, black gatomon, Who are you talking to?

Black gatomon then pushed scar gatomon behind a large rock as Gashadokuromon came out of the darkness.

He was a 10 foot tall skeleton with large fang like teeth and empty eye sockets.

Gashadokuromon, I thought I heard you speaking to someone.

Scar gatomon and heard the loud ringing in her ears.

Black gatomon, there is no one here but you and I master.

Gashadokuromon,then How do you explain this?!

He reached over and grabbed scar gatomon by the tail .

Gashadokuromon looked at scar gatomon with a look of hunger.

Let me guess , you've come for the human, The dark one told me you'd come for him but know this , your journey is futile!

Gashadokuromon opened his mouth and was holding her over it.

As he lowed her into his mouth she saw in the corner she saw a blue light .

Neko Kick!

Shd kicked away his jaw and jumped out of his hands .

She ran towards the blue light.

As she was getting closer , she noticed the outline of a figure and as she was about to be so close to touch it Gashadokuromon's Hands closed around her .

Gashadokuromon, The dark one told me you'll be coming for this, i've been guarding this for years waiting for you, you're not steal my ticket out of this cave!

Scar gatomon tried to wiggle out of the hand but she couldn't.

Gashadokuromon, Mark one promised me that once I give this to him I may finally leave this cursed cave!

She saw Michael's other half in the blue light and then at Gashadokuromon.

Scar Gatomon, let me go!

Scar Gatomon's digi egg of love lit up.

Scar Gatomon Digivolve to Halsamon!

Halsamon, eagle eye!

Gashadokuromon let go long enough for Halsamon to grab the other Michael.

She threw him onto her back and tried to fly out and as she was back in the hands of Gashadokuromon.

Gashadokuromon, your not going anywhere, he is not yours to tack !

Lighting paw!

Black gatomon struck Gashadokuromon in the spine , this course him to release Halsamon.

Gashadokuromon, you treacherous little...

Black gatomon jumped into the air and landed on Halsamon's back.

Black gatomon, good to bye master, I will not miss you.

Halsamon flew out of the cave.

She had waited awhile till they were far enough away from the cave and landed on top of a mountain.

She walked over to the other Michael and felt him breathing.

Black gatomon, he should wake up soon.

Halsamon , oh great after fighting a giant skeleton that's not bad enough, now I got to remind Michael about his memories, that wasn't fun the first time and now it's gonna be worse .

The two then herd a loud ringing in there ears.

Gashadokuromon's bony hands grabbed black gatomon!

Gashadokuromon, fools, you really think you could get ride of me that easily!?

Black gatomon, I don't understand you couldn't leave the cave!

Gashadokuromon, oh my dear , I've been lying to you for years, that boy was the only thing keeping me there , now that I'm out , I don't need the dark ones powers and now you my dear , since you were so easy to Betray me, you'll be my first meal out of the cave!

As he was about to eat her . Halsamon Digivolve to Aquilamon!

Aquilamon, Blast Rings!

This struck Gashadokuromon in the rib cage !

He was holding several ribs together and dropped black gatomon.

Gashadokuromon, be warned(coughs) once I am back to full strength I will find you and kill you, all the night is my domain you will not be able to sleep without me knowing where you are!

He then went back down the mountain .

Unpronounced to either Digimon Michael had waken up .

Michael, uhh Dad what hap...

He then noticed Aquilamon & black gatomon.

Wha, dad, 0. Tentomon, what happened?

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Black Gatomon's revenge

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

It was raining hard that day , nearly all the Digimon in the Area were tacking cover from the rain .

Michael, scar gatomon and black gatomon had all taken cover in a small cave.

For hours black gatomon had been sitting around the cave waiting for scar gatomon to come back, Michael was in the back of the cave sleeping .

He and scar gatomon had talked all night long about the past, she had tried her best to tell Michael what had happened since he was deleted , the hardest part was telling him about 0. Tentomon's Death .

After that Michael had just tried to sleep and ignored the rest of what she had said .

She tried multiple times to get close to him and comfort him but each time he pushed her away or ignored her .

Soon after that she's walked over to black gatomon and smiled at her .

Black gatomon, why do you let him treat you like that , after all you did to help him?!

Scar Gatomon, he's been through a lot, besides you don't know him like I do , when we first met I tried to kill him and after that he still took me in and treated me like his own Digimon .

Black gatomon could tell scar gatomon was distressed about something but she didn't want to press her on it.

Scar Gatomon, anyway, I'm gonna find the three of us some food, could you watch him while I'm gone, I mean I know he looks like he can handle himself but he's so fragile and death prone , I'm gonna put him in a bubble when we get back the the human world.

Before scar gatomon left black gatomon asked: can I come with you, my old Tamer always used to tell me about it but I never got to see it, when the two of you get back , may I come with you ?

Scar Gatomon smiled, of course you can, you can meet the other New Digidestened and there Digimon, also there's my little brother Tentomon, he'll love to meet you.

Scar Gatomon then jumped out of the cave and into a nearby tree .

Black gatomon then looked up a the rainy sky and as she was about to check on Michael , two arms wrapped around her and prevented her from moving her arms.

In been waiting forever for her to finally leave.

Black gatomon looked behind to see much was the one constraining her.

Black gatomon, why are you holding me like this, no one's trying to hurt you?!

Michael, lv been eating forever for her to leave , in not gonna let the new Dark masters trick me again , were my dad and 0. Tentomon?!

Black gatomon, from what scar gatomon told me , that was years ago , 0. Tentomon is dead.

Michael looked shocked then the shock turned to anger!

Your lying !

Black gatomon, I'm not , I'm just saying what scar gatomon said.

He then threw her to the side and looked out at the rain.

Black gatomon stepped over to him .

Black gatomon, were you two close?

Michael didn't respond at first then spoke.

We were, I couldn't imagine life without him, I still can't imagine him right next to me here now.

Black gatomon, I'm sure he's here right now ,he would want you to be happy , no Digimon would want there Tamer to be sad...Michael when you and scar go back to the human world , will you really tack me with you ?

Michael, I don't see why not , why do you want to go , The digital world is so beautiful?

Black gatomon, to you humans yes but not to me , my whole life here has been struggle and disappointment.

They both looked out at the rain .

Scar Gatomon had jumped from

Tree to tree, she had lied to Michael and black gatomon, she had been trying to find a tv for awhile now . When she had first met Michael, he had told her about the tv's and how few of them were left now in the Digital world .

As she kept jumping , she slipped on a wet branch but before she fell to the ground she felt something grab her .

She looked to see nothing was around her but then felt something getting tighter and tighter around her body.

She didn't see anything at first then as she looked close she saw a large bone like outline in the rain .

Gashadokuromon!

Gashadokuromon then bright her closer to his face .

She looked into his empty eye sockets.

Gashadokuromon, what's wrong kitty cat , you don't look vary pleased to see me ?

Scar Gatomon tried to wiggle out of his hand but it was to tight .

Were is she ?

Scar Gatomo, who ?

Gashadokuromon, don't play dumb, were is my Black gatomon ?!

Scar Gatomon, your outta luck pal, she's long gone , she ran away from us shortly after you I kicked your ass last time !

His grip tighten around her!

Gashadokuromon, ah my dear you are not a good liar, now what is a Digi-kitty like yourself doing all out here on a rainy day ?

Scar Gatomon, that's not your business, besides you left the cave , you don't need Michael at all, in fact why would you want him, he's the one that was keeping you there!?

Gashadokuromon, as you said before that's really not your business, besides Owe your little kitty friend a favor after our last encounter.

Scar Gatomon, you don't even know where they are?!

Gashadokuromon, no I don't...but you do .

( The human world, The Izumi residents )

Chie Izumi was reading manga when tentomon flew into her room .

Tentomon, chie , have you herd from Michael or salamon, they've been gone for hours , in starting to get worried.

Chie, i'm sure he's fine Tentomon, if it'll Mack you feel better , i'll email him right now.

Chie got out her phone and sent an email to him .

: Dear brother, Tentomon is worried about you and salamon, love chie ;)

She pressed send.

( the Digital world)

Michael then felt his D-3 start to vibrate.

He saw the email from chie.

Michael, who's chie ?

Black gatomon, I think she's one of the "family members" scar was talking about ?

Before either could say another word Gashadokuromon grabbed both of them !

Gashadokuromon, there now, the whole groups together!

The skeleton Digimon looked particularly at black gatomon.

Gashadokuromon, you know Black gatomon, is always been lenient with you because of your loyalty but after the little " incident" I don't think I can let you go un-punished

therefore I have found a perfect punishment for you, since you seem so close to these two .

Gashadokuromon then opened his mouth a held scar gatomon and Michael over his mouth .

Black gatomon, No, Lighting paw !

This attack had me effect on Gashadokuromon, he flicked her away like she was nothing !

Scar Gatomon tried to attack but as she did Gashadokuromon's grip tightened around her as they were about to be dropped in his mouth.

Black gatomon looked angrily at Gashadokuromon as he was shot to eat Michael and scar gatomon !

Black gatomon, I said no!

Black gatomon Digivolve to Lady Devimon!

Lady Devimon, stun whip!

This struck Gashadokuromon in the chest and he dropped scar gatomon and Michael.

Gashadokuromon, how dare you !

Lady Devimon then struck him again!

Lady Devimon, this is Psychemon back for all the years I spent as your slave !

Gashadokuromon tried to strike her but he missed !

Lady Devimon, Darkness wave!

She sprayed a large cloud of black gas that covered the whole area .

Gashadokuromon could barely breath in the cloud as he began to grow weaker.

Gashadokuromon(weak), you little b$& h!

Lady Devimon,say what you will Demon but today I am the Victor and you are the loser.

Gashadokuromon, you think that , do you ?

Gashadokuromon then reached in his rib cage and got out a tv.

Lady Devimon, were did you get that ?

Gashadokuromon, the dark one gave this to me in case something like this were to happen !

He then turned on the tv .

Michael's D-3 then light up as he , scar gatomon, lady Devimon and Gashadokuromon were all sucked in.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Return of the vampire

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

Sam had decided to walk back home with Koji to Mack sure he was still ok.

Hoshi had to go to her Kung fu lesson and kenji had cram school.

Sam, are you sure your ok?

Koji, ya I'm fine, Yami won fair and square.

Sam, I guess things are gonna be a bit tens in your relationship now , huh?

Koji, what relationship?

Sam sweat dropped , well we assumed that you two were a thing , I mean besides Hoshi, she was the first person in the group to be nice to you.

Koji's face then got as red as a tomato, we were not dating !

Sam, ok , ok sorry I asked.

Terriermon, I kinda thought you two were a thing too Koji.

Koji, Terriermon, your with me mostly every second of every day, would out have noticed something by now ?

Terriermon, well I noticed the way you looked at her all the time .

Koji's face got Evan redder .

Gomamon, haha Koji likes Yami hahahaha!

Koji, Gomamon I'll throw you in the river if you don't stop laughing?!

Gomamon, do it, I like the cold water !

Terriermon, ya Koji do it, let Gomamon go for a little swim.

Gomamon, you wanna go , bring it long ears !

Terriermon, you're gonna wish you never met me seal your boy!

The two Digimon were about to fight when there tamers broke them apart .

Sam, ok enough you two.

Gomamon, your lucky my Tamer doesn't want Mr to fight you or id mess you up.

Sam, anyway I have to get to study for my psychology class, are you ok to go home ?

Koji, ya I'm fine.

As the two brothers parted Koji and Terriermon were walking out of the park when they herd a sound coming from the bushes .

Terriermon, Koji did you here that ?

Koji, it's probably just a squirrel Terriermon.

Terriermon, that's not what it sounds like.

Terriermon jumped off koji's shoulder and looked into the bushes and and as he dug through the leaves he found Black Salamon .

Terriermon, hey Koji I found another Digi...

Sledge punch!

She rammed into Terriermon at top speed , sending him flying out of the bush and into a tree !

Koji, Terriermon, are you ok buddy ?

Terriermon(delirious), kinda tranquil, no one is dying in Tokyo tonight.

Koji, Terriermon wake up.

The Black salamon then came out of the bushes.

Koji, oh hey there , were did you come from ?

Salamon, Salamon were are you ?

Scar Gatomon then ran out of the woods and found Black Salamon .

Scar Gatomon, there you are .

Koji, scar gatomon, what are you doing here, I thought you were trying to help Michael get his memory back.

Scar Gatomon( thinking) time must not of changed since we left.

Scar Gatomon, Salamon, were are you guys ?

Michael then came out of the woods .

Koji, oh hey mike , do you remember me at all ?

Michael, of course I remember you Koji, I'm not stupid.

Koji sweat dropped , ok I guess you are back to your old self, so how did you remember everything?

Michael,your gonna have to ask

Scar gatomon that , cause the memories kinda fuzzy .

After awhile Koji and Michael left the park while scar gatomon explain what had happened.

Scar Gatomon, but before Lady Devimon could destroy Gashadokuromon , he used a tv he had and transported us back here before we could destroy him.

Koji, well do guys know were gashadokuromon is now or were he went ?

Michael, unfortunately no, he could be anywhere in the world by now.

Koji, sigh well I guess , things couldn't stay peaceful forever, not when your a Digidestened anyway.

Terriermon, it's not like things are peaceful before, with Emil and those two other guys , were gonna be fighting a war on two fronts .

Michael, it's not like we haven't done that before .

Koji, I guess you're right but still.

Koji then felt his cell phone ring and saw it was Yami calling.

Koji pressed Decline .

Michael, who was that ?

Koji , it was Yami, I'm not really in the mood to talk to her right now .

Michael, why , you two brake up or something ?

Koji, we weren't Dating and besides I'm just not in the mood to talk to her , that's all, well I better he'd home mike.

Michael, ya I should to, if I'm gone for to long Tentomon gets worried , I guess Leslie and chie will be happy that in got my memory back.

The two then left in separate directions.

As Michael was walking he noticed Black Salamon looking all over the place.

Black Salamon, I never imagined that there would be so many humans all in one place, Michael is this particular part of the human world have the most human population?

Michael, not really Salamon, Japan is practically the same size as the state of California, you're a lot more countries with bigger populations.

They finally made it to the Izumi apartment.

Michael, mom, dad , I'm home.

I guess there not here.

They then all herd a buzzing sound and tentomon came flying out of chie's room and hit Michael in the chest.

Tentomon, where were you two, do you know how worried I was ?!

Scar Gatomon, you worry too much little brother, were both fine.

Tentomon then noticed Black Salamon hiding behind Michael's legs.

Tentomon, um hello , who is this ?

Black Salamon, ahh get away from me !

(Munich , Germany )

Emil was Busy in his lab till her herd the door at the top of the stairs open and saw adalfuns and adalberht coming down the steps .

Emil smiled, I see bye your cuts and Burns that you two had a good time in obaida?

Adalfuns, are you mad , we couldn't Evan get Anna back , we look like freaks and all we have to show for it is a lot of blood!

adalberht, gave Emil the syringe of Michael's blood.

Emil, do not fret Adalfuns, I never actually thought Anna would come back but I guess it was Worth a try but no matter you have what I actually wanted, pure uncut undead vampire blood.

Adalfuns, what this whole time he all you wanted was that brats blood, we didn't need to get half your face is burned off?!

Emil, well well well someone has a temper besides you shouldn't act that way when my guest arrives.

adalberht, who is coming father ?

Emil, oh he's already here .

A large sharp finger cut through Adalfuns torso .

Adalfuns then felt like he was being lifted into the air and before he bled out completely he saw Gashadokuromon's The eye sockets as he was thrown into the skeletons mouth.

adalberht, Adalfuns!

Gashadokuromon's mouth then closed and as it did droplets of blood leaked out.

Adalberht, You Bastard, ill ki...

Emil, that's won't be necessary Adalberht, Gashadokuromon is our guest after all.

Adalberht, He just eat Adalfuns!

Emil, he was hungry , besides it's not like there aren't more Adalfuns's I can pull of the shelf .

Adalberht watched in anger as Gashadokuromon chewed Adalfuns.

Gashadokuromon then grabbed Emil and brought him up to his face.

Gashadokuromon, remind me now why I shouldn't kill you, for keeping me in that cave for 31 years !?

Emil , you should be grateful, I kept you safe and hidden away, if the Digidestened or there kids knew you were alive , they'd destroy you and in your current state you'd be easily destroyed, besides you had plenty of food in there and piedmon's former bodyguard to protect you.

Gashadokuromon, she-betrayed me the first chance she got!

Emil, well we all Mack mistakes but that's not important now, what is important is that our master wishes for more progress on his resurrection, and since he needs you to do that.

He then got out the syringe a vampire blood.

Emil, all you need is one drop to Mack you whole again , old friend.

Gashadokuromon then took the syringe and broke it in two and as the blood went down his throat , he began to change.

He started to grow skin and muscle, he grew blond hair from the top of his skull and long fangs , he continued to grow until he was fully grown and all his skeleton had been covered by blue skin.

Emil, welcome back Myotismon.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

The Trap part 1

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

We see it's a rainy day in obaida and people all over were trying to get out of the rain .

As they were running we see a college age young man with Dark blue hair run into a coffee shop to escape the rain.

As he took of his rain coat we see the boy is koji ichijouji.

Koji, ah great , I bet all my books are soaked.

Not just your books Koji.

Koji then opened his back pack to see his partner Terriermon was soaking wet.

Koji, ha , sorry buddy, I forgot you were there .

Terriermon, how could you forget me , you packed me, I should have stayed home , at least there I wouldn't be soaked.

Koji, you would if Gomamon was taking one of his baths.

Koji?

The ichijouji boy turned around to see Yami Takaishi.

Koji, oh hey Yami.

Yami was holding her Patamon.

The two stood there in awkward silence till Yami broke the ice.

Yami, Koji , have you been avoiding me ?

Koji, no it's not like that it's just umm well...

Yami,well what, ever since we voted on the new leader , you've been avoiding me , you haven't answered any my calls or texts , you don't Evan notice me at college and every time we all get together just just ignore me .

Koji, Yami , it has nothing to do with you and also why do you care , it's not like we're a couple or anything.

This really mad Yami angry with a little of sadness in her voice.

Yami, fine then Koji , you don't have to worry about talking to me , because I'm never gonna speak to you again !

She then ran out of the coffee shop and ran in the rain.

Koji then ran out after her .

Koji, Yami come back.

Terriermon, Way to go Romeo.

Koji, shut up.

As Yami was running , Patamon fell off her head and fell to the ground .

Patamon, Yami wait !

She didn't here her partner as she kept running.

Patamon tried to fly after her but his wings were to wet.

Koji and Terriermon found Patamon still trying to fly with his wet wings.

Koji, Patamon were did Yami go ?

Patamon, I couldn't see vary far but I think she went that way.

He went in the direction the Patamon pointed in.

Yami by now had stoped in front of the obaida library.

Yami, ah I'm sorry Patamon, I guess I let my emotions get the better of me.

She then noticed Patamon wasn't on her head and looked around to see he wasn't there.

Yami, Patamon, Patamon were are you ?

He must have fell off me, I better go back to find him.

As she was about to run back and find him when she saw a small shadow near the library entrance.

Yami, Patamon is that you ?

The small shadow then ran into the library.

Yami, wait come back.

She followed it into the library, thank God nobody was there to see her .

She followed the shadow until it finally stopped in the computer lab.

Yami, hello, Patamon!

She walked into the computer lab to see it was completely empty.

Yami, why would Patamon run in here?

As she was walking around the room , one of the computers was on and as she passed it her D-3 lite

up.

Yami, wait whaaaaaaa!

Yami was then transported to the digital world.

By now Koji had found the library.

Terriermon, do you think she went in there?

Koji, your guess is as good as myn .

The three then went into the library .

Koji, Yami, Yami are you in here ?

Patamon, I don't think she's here .

Koji, still we should look around just to be safe .

As they were walking around the empty library Terriermon had jumped off koji's shoulder and looked around and found the computer room.

Terriermon, hey , maybe she's in here.

Terriermon went into the room to to see it was empty like the rest of the library was empty.

Koji, Yami come out, if your trying to play a game , it's not funny!

Patamon then got angry.

Why would she be playing around, she's not some 1950's stereotype of what women are supposed to be, besides your the one who's been playing around with her !

Koji, what's that supposed to mean?

Patamon, I guess you're still to stupid to figure it out!

Terriermon, no one talks to Koji like that while I'm around !

Terriermon jumped down and and gave a little punch to Patamon !

Patamon was about to fight back when koji separated the two.

Koji, ok that's enough, maybe she went home, I'll call her dad now .

Koji got out his cell phone and called Tk .

( Takaishi residents)

Tk was busy trying to finish writing the next chapter on his new book , it was a Biographical novel about the life of Amakusa Shirō.

He then felt his cell phone vibrate and answered.

Tk, hello?

Koji, hi Mr Takaishi , I wanted to know if Yami was home ?

Tk, no , she's went to go get coffee for herself , why , did you bump into her ?

Koji could tell Tk was was starting to sound anxious .

Um well ya I did but she ran after...

Tk , Koji , Were is my Daughter?!

Koji, uhhh I'll call back.

Tk, Koji Ichijouji, Don't you Dare Hang up this phone !

He hung up the cell phone and continued to look around the library .

As he was looking ,Terriermon found the computer that was still on.

Terriermon, hey Koji come over here.

Koji stepped over and as he did his D-3 started to light up.

( The Digital world)

Yami opened her eyes a large number of Tokomon around her.

Ahh , my head hurts.

Tokomon 1, I'm sorry, how are you otherwise?

Yami, ya I'm fine , wait how did I get to the digital world anyway? !

She then got up and looked at the peaceful grasslands around her.

One of the tokomon ran up beside her and laid down next to her feet.

Tokomon, you know you're not acting very surprised you're freaked out , I know I would if I woke up in an unfamiliar place.

Yami, ever since I Became a Digidestened, this kinda stuff doesn't really surprise me anymore, all I need to his find a TV and I'll be back home.

Tokomon, well , you can stay here for the night if you want, it's getting dark and you don't want to be out there in the middle of the night .

Yami, thank you vary much.

The tokomon smiled , you can stay with me in my Bungalow.

The sun began to set from behind them .

Koji, Terriermon and Patamon had been walking around for awhile , as they were walking they could see the sun was going down .

Koji, it's getting Dark, we should find some shelter for the night.

Patamon, what about Yami ?!

Koji, we can't look for her in the Dark, it'll be better if we wait for the morning!

Patamon, fine, if you don't care about Yami enough,then I will !

Patamon then flew away into the Darkening night.

Koji, dame it , Patamon get back here, what'll happen if we find her and your not around ?!

Patamon didn't answer.

Koji, great now we gotta find the flying pig.

Terriermon, we should have left him home.

They then ran into the Darkness into the direction Patamon had flown into.

As they ran they noticed I was trying to get more and more foggy and dark.

Terriermon, Patamon come on out !

As they kept walking they found two large stone walls with an opening in the middle.

Koji, figures that little piglet coming here.

Koji was about to run in when Terriermon jumped off his shoulder.

I don't think we should go in there Koji.

Koji, well I have to go in there you're not gonna leave me there by myself are you, after all the day you and I met you said you'd never leave my side?

Terriermon, I regret that decision every day now but no I won't.

He then jumped back on Koji's shoulder and two entered the maze.

Tokomon village

Yami was sleeping on the floor of the bungalow but woke up when she herd-crying.

She opened her eyes to see the tokomon in the Bungalow was crying.

Yami, what's wrong ?

Tokomon, (crying) I'm so sorry for what we have to do.

Yami, Do what ?

Tokomon, we were told before you arrive here that human would be coming here and that when you fell asleep you were to capture you for...him.

Yami picked up the little crying Digimon and wiped away his tears.

Yami, who's him ?

Tokomon,( Sniff) The dark one.

Yami then felt two hands grab her from behind .

Adalberht, If you want to life , I suggest you keep your mouth quiet!

As Koji and Terriermon were walking through the maze they heard a small pfft and ran towards it .

They found Patamon on the ground covered in dirt.

Koji, there you are piggy !

Patamon, I am not a pig!

Koji,well regardless of that, your coming with me !

He then grabbed Patamon and got most of the Dirt off of him .

Koji , ok let's get out of here.

They all then looked around and saw that there were several different directions leading to separate different paths .

Terriermon, Koji which way did we come in?

Koji, uhhh...

Patamon, wait you don't even remember were you came in?!

Koji, Do you piggy?!

Patamon, I am not a pig, and no I don't remember.

Koji then saw a small object.

He walked over to it and picked it up and saw it was an Armor Digi-egg , it had the symbol of sincerity.

As he looked closer , it felt familiar to him .

Terriermon, hey Koji what is it ?

Koji, it's an armor Digi-egg .

As they were talking Patamon was looking up at the night sky and noticed a tall figure on top of one of the walls and was looking down on them .

Patamon, hey Koji...

Patamon didn't have time to answer because the figured jump down from the wall and landed a

few inches away from Koji.

The ichijouji boy turned around d to see myotismon looking down on him, he was showing his fangs in a twisted smile.

Koji was taken aback by the The vampire Digimon appearing out of nowhere.

Koji, uh um hello .

Myotismon, hello.

Koji, um sorry if i'm intruding in your land or anything but I was just looking for my friends Digimon.

Myotismon, what's your name boy?

Koji, oh I'm sorry .

He then bowed .

My name is Koji ichijouji.

Myotismon didn't recognize him at first because he mostly resembled Ken except for his eyes he had his mother Kari's eyes.

Myotismon, pleased to meet you Koji.

Terriermon, Mr Myotismon Sir, do you know how the three of us get out of this maze?

Myotismon, follow me, I'll show you the way out .

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

The Trap part 2

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

Koji followed Myotismon as they went down several changing paths in the maze.

Terriermon, hey koji, I don't remember us going through this many paths as we did when we came in, do you?

Koji, no , in fact I remember it beings more of a straight path when we came in.

Terriermon, I don't trust this guy, he looks like some Anime Dracula.

Myotismon, were almost there .

As they were walking , Koji could feel a dark energy coming from the Direction they were going.

And finally they stopped in a large circular part of the maze.

Koji, this isn't the way out.

Myotismon, I never said I'd lead you out of the maze, I lead you out from were you are in yourself.

Koji, I don't have time for this, I have to get out of here and find Yami.

Koji was about to walk out of the circle when the entrance closed .

Myotismon, your not allowed to leave just yet...not before you face your sins.

Koji, what are you talking about ?

Myotismon, come now Koji, surly you don't forget your time as the Kaiser,that's the whole reason you had your fight with the takaishi girl isn't it , because you thought everyone still saw you as the kaiser ?

Koji, how did you know about that?

Myotismon, I know a lot of things Koji , including all the lives you've ruined, the Digimon you've killed or left to Die, yes I know all of them .

And the worst , that you secretary want to be the Kaiser again , Don't you ?

Koji, your Lying, I never want to be him again !

Myotismon, part of you does and I'm going to help you bring him out .

Myotismon snapped his fingers and several Digimon rose from the ground, each one had glowing green eyes and Were Dark black.

Myotismon, these are the Digimon the suffered under you, the Digimon who fought for you and you left them to die.

Koji looked around frightened at all the Un-Dead Digimon around him but was horrified bye one in Particular .

His former partner Sabermon.

Myotismon noticed the look on koji's face and smiled evilly.

Myotismon, ah yes now I see I've struck a soft spot, your former partner Sabermon, what's wrong Koji, aren't you happy to see him?

Terriermon looked at koji with the stupefied look.

Terriermon, Koji, what is he talking about ?

Koji had never told Terriermon about Sabormon.

Koji, Terriermon, he was my Partner before you.

Myotismon, well well well, this is indeed interesting Koji, the Digimon that has given you so much love and trust over these years and you didn't tell him about your former partner.

The zombie Digimon were starting to get closer.

Terriermon now looked heartbroken at koji, how come you never told me?

Koji, in sorry I never told you but we have bigger problems right now!

Terriermon, fine!

Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon!

Gargo Pellets!

This blasted away at the closest zombie but more were coming out of the ground and were coming out faster.

Myotismon, you know Koji, there's a simple thing you could do to make them all go away.

Koji, ya and what's that?!

Myotismon, be the thing , they fear most, be the Kaiser again and they will fear you .

Koji covers his ears after Myotismon said that but the same words kept running through his mind.

You know you want to be the Kaiser Again, you'll be strong, your friends will respect you and most of all, you'll have power again.

No, if i became the Kaiser again, they wouldn't be my friends anymore, they'll all hate me again like they did before, Mom,dad, Hoshi, Sam and kenji would all be heartbroken...what would Yami think ?

Myotismon, come now Koji, this could all end right now if you become the Kaiser again .

Koji, No, I don't want to brake my family's harts again, I don't want to lose the friends I've made and most of all I don't want to do it because you want me to !

The Armor Digi-egg glowed brightly as Gargomon began to Armor Digivolve.

Gargomon Armor Digivolve to Shurimon, The samurai of Sincerity!

One of the Zombies was about to attack Koji when, Double stars!

Shurimon used his shuriken hands to destroy any zombie that came near them but more and more kept coming out of the ground.

Shurimon, Koji grab onto my back , there are too many .

Koji grabbed Patamon and grabbed onto Shurimon's back.

Shurimon then extended his long arms to another wall of the maze and flung himself over the wall and out of the entrapped circle .

Shurimon De-Digivolved back to Terriermon.

The Digi-egg showed up on his D-3 .

Terriermon, Koji , why didn't you tell me about Sabermon ?

Koji, Terriermon you have to understand , I...

Terriermon, No, No more lies !

Koji could see tears starting to come from his eyes.

Why didn't you tell me ?

Koji , Terriermon when I first met you, I felt a feeling that I hadn't since the time I first came to the Digital world , you helped me get over the guilt I felt after I stoped being the Kaiser , with you I could be the new person I wanted to be plus I still felt guilty about what happened to Sabermon, I guess I was afraid to get truly close to a Digimon again , I never thought I accurately would get close to you.

Terriermon wiped away a tear, were supposed to trust each other , I never lied to you but you still lied to me and Evan after you got close to me , you still didn't tell me !

Koji looked down, I'm sorry Terriermon.

Before Anyone could say anything and Dark shadow showed in the part of the maze and jumped down and attacked Koji.

It was a large black cat Digimon .

Koji looked up to see Sabermon Baring down on him.

He had his claws at koji's throat.

Sabermon was about to cut koji's neck open when Terriermon attacked.

Terrier-Tornado!

This blew Sabermon against the wall .

Terriermon, no one hurts Koji !

Sabermon,why are you defending him, it's because of him, I'm dead, it's because of him that millions of Digimon are dead because of his ambition ,his hubris, Hid ruthlessness !

Terriermon, maybe that's the Koji you knew but not the one I know,the Koji I know Is a smart and caring tamer and I'm not gonna let you hurt him !

Sabermon was about to pounce on Terriermon when crimson lightning!

Myotismon's long red whip Destroyed Sabermon !

The three looked up to see Myotismon standing above them.

Koji, why did you save us?

Myotismon, I didn't , Nightmare claw!

A Black ghost like entity left Myotismon's body and coverd the area in black smoke .

Koji was lose all feeling all over his body till he collapsed to the ground , alongside Terriermon and Patamon.

Myotismon, I know you are the The offspring of the Digidestened of light and I have a wonderful way to let the Digidestened know I have returned and that plan involves you .

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Myotismon's Tamer

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

Koji opened his eyes to see he was in a dark room, he tried to move but found his arms and legs were strapped to a table.

Emil, excellent,you've finally woken up.

Koji, were am I, where's Terriermon and Patamon?!

Myotismon, I wouldn't waste your time worrying about them human.

Myotismon stood above Koji.

Koji, You!

Emil, if save your strength Koji, after all, what we are going to do to you, your gonna need it.

Koji, why, what are you gonna do to me ?!

Myotismon, make you who you should have been all along.

Emil then put and oxygen mask over koji's mouth .

Emil, you should be happy Koji, your going to be the Guinea pig for a life changing experiment.

Koji then began feel the The anesthesia kicking in.

Obaida, Japan, Ichijouji residents.

Ken had just gotten off work and arrived home to find his daughter Hoshi and her partner Wormmon watching tv.

Hoshi, how was work papa?

Ken, I was put on patrol in the rain , how do you think it was ?

Hoshi patted the spot next to her.

Hoshi, then relax papa, you can watch tv with us.

Ken sat down next to his daughter as they herd a knock on the door.

Hoshi, I'll get it.

She opened the door to see an angry Tk .

Hoshi, um Mr Takaishi, why are you here ?

Tk, were is he ?!

Ken,who?

Tk, you know who I'm talking about , We're's Koji !?

Hoshi, um left to go get coffee half an hour ago.

Tk, well I gotta find him, I think he's going to try something indecent with Yami!

Hoshi snickered, Mr Takaishi, I don't think you have to worry, Koji's a teddy bear.

Tk, still were is he , or Yami ?

Hoshi, I sent Koji on a coffee run a half an Hour ago.

( Obaida Middle School, Baseball field)

Atsuko kamiya was sitting in the Dug out , she was sketching Black Veemon .

Black veemon, Atsuko can I move now ?

Atsuko, hold on , I'm almost done.

We see Atsuko was drawing manga with Black Veemon beating up a monster.

Atsuko, ok done.

Black stepped down to see the Drawing.

Black veemon, wow Atsuko , you made me look manly , the only thing I'd add is maybe a certain Alluring Digi-Kitty as his love interest ?

Atsuko, you still have a crush on her after all these years ?

Have a crush on who ?

The two looked over to see Michael in his Paw print jacket with scar Gatomon in his arms.

Atsuko, finally I was wondering when you were going to show up.

The two kissed .

Scar Gatomon,get a room you two .

Michael sat next to Atsuko Black veemon got next to scar gatomon.

Black veemon, so scar gatomon, it's been a long time, hasn't it ?

Scar Gatomon, who are you ?

Black veemon, what, I'm black veemon , Atsuko's partner?

Scar Gatomon, sorry , your not Ringing any bells .

Atsuko, uhh hey mike can we talk in private ?

Michael, sure .

He got out his umbrella and they both walked behind the bleachers.

Michael, so what did you wanna talk about ?

Atsuko, Mike...I'm pregnant.

The Izumi boys eyes went wide open .

Michael, Wha, o mean how can you be ?

Atsuko , remember when I came early before everyone else in Stockholm?

Michael, barely I'm still getting a lot of my memories back.

Atsuko, look Mike I know this isn't ideal and everything in either of us planned for this but all I'm asking is that you help me with this cause...

Michael then hugged her, of course I'm gonna help you with this, Atsuko your my best friend and you know Something more than that to I would never abandon you.

Atsuko hugged him back, thanks Mike.

He then felt her stomach.

So is it a boy or a girl ?

Atsuko, it's too soon to know.

Michael, so does anyone else know?

Atsuko, only Alice and my mom we haven't told my dad yet.

Michael was then scared.

Michael, Atsuko, you cannot tell your father.

Atsuko, well I have to my he's my papa.

Michael, Atsuko he's gonna kill me, you know how protective your father is of you and Alice.

Atsuko then began to chuckle.

Well I guess that's what you get for getting me pregnant mike.

Michael, don't make a joke about this.

Atsuko( still chuckling) oh well Izumi.

The rain continue to fall hard on the streets of obaida, kenji ichijouji was leaving Cram school and as he was a girl about the same age with pink hair .

Girl,Kenji wait up .

Kenji,oh hey pinky.

Girl, Kenji , that's not my name.

Kenji, ya but it fits you better.

Girl, sigh, anyway, do you need a ride home ?

Kenji, no thanks pinky , my older sister should be picking me up soon.

Pinky, wait you're 17 and your older sister still picks you up?

Kenji, hey I have to focus on my my studies, anyway, she should be here soon, you don't have to wait with me pinky.

Pinky blushed , well actually I don't have a ride home, I have a license but not a car.

Kenji, then why did you ask me if I needed a ride ?

Pinkie, well I don't live that fare from here and I thought we could walk Home together.

Koji,nice try pinky, I mean I know my lady name alone is enough to Mack any girl crazy, I mean what girl wouldn't want an ichijouji' arms around her there's already one girl in got the eyes for.

Pinky, besides it being incredibly sexist , who is she ?

Kenji got out his phone and showed a picture of Andrea.

Pinky, no offense Kenji but she's way older then you , I mean she's College and relationships where one is way older than the other don't usually end out well.

Kenji, well whatever .

Hoshi then picked up Kenji .

Hoshi, so who was she , your girlfriend?

Kenji, no she isn't!

Hoshi, Kenji have you heard it all from Koji today?

Kenji, no , not since this morning , why ?

Hoshi, he's been gone for a while and I'm starting to get worried about him.

( Obaida Middle School, Baseball field)

Scar Gatomon, Michael can we go home, I'm getting tired?

Michael, hold on scar gatomon.

Michael and Atsuko both kissed each other .

Michael, so I guess I'll have to tell my parents now too?

Atsuko, maybe just tell your sisters for right now and then tell your mom .

Michael, ok , please be safe getting home...both of you.

Atsuko, I will, c'mon vee.

Black veemon took her hand as they left the baseball field.

Scar Gatomon jumped into Michael's shoulder.

Scar Gatomon, I can't wait to see Atsuko's litter .

Michael, Da its not like that or at lease I hope she doesn't have more then one.

O don't know Michael, I think it's nice that your having a baby.

Michael looked around to see koji waring a bigger Version of his old Kaiser outfit.

Michael, Koji, why are you dressed like that?

Koji, I've gone through some changes lately mike , and I've also been thinking about old times, like when you , Andrea and Daichi Defeated me , killed Sabermon and robbed me of all my power .

Michael, Koji why are you talking about that in particular and where's Terriermon ?

Koji, well Michael after thinking a lot of things over I found out that he was only making me more and more weak and soft, and now I've got a new partner now , one who won't make me soft and weak.

Myotismon then came out of the fog .

Scar Gatomon jumped down from his shoulder and got in front of Michael .

Michael,Koji who the hell is this ?!

Koji, this is my new Digimon partner Myotismon.

Michael didn't recognize the name at first until he remembered one of his father's story's about his time as a Digidestened .

Michael, koji you can't trust him, He's...

Myotismon used his crimson lightning attack on Michael and it left a deep gash across his chest!

Scar Gatomon, Michael !

Scar Gatomon went over to him.

Are you ok mike?

Michael's wound was beginning to heal but slowly.

Michael, bastard.

Scar Gatomon then looked over at the two in anger.

Scar Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon!

Angewomon, you pay for hurting my tamer, Celestial arrow !

She Launched the arrow but before it struck Myotismon grabbed it an inch away from hitting his face and broke the arrow in two.

Myotismon, that trick won't work

Again.

Grisly Wing !

A I thousand bats came flying out of his cape and covered the entire baseball field.

Angewomon couldn't see anything but bats around her.

Blood punch!

This attack was so hard it cracked Angewomon's helmet .

He then grabbed her by the neck and began to strangle her .

Myotismon, you know , it'll be a real shame I have to kill you and your Tamer, unless of course...

Angewomon( struggling to talk) , what ?!

Myotismon, you are vary Beautiful, more so then my former Gatomon Henchmen, tell you what I'll tell you what,you come with me and I won't kill your tamer.

Angewomon looked down at Michael who was still recovering from his wound.

Angewomon, what did you use when you attacked him his wounds are usually healed by now?!

Myotismon, my blood whips were coated with holy water, this will cause severe damage to any vampire who is struck by my whips.

Angewomon, fine.

She then De-Digivolved back to scar Gatomon.

Can I at least say goodbye to Michael?

Myotismon, hmmm No!

He then grabbed .

Koji, This wasn't part of the plan Myotismon! We were supposed to bring Michael back , not...

Myotismon smacked Koji across the face leaving three large scratch marks on his cheeks!

Myotismon, don't forget your place human!

Koji, ( reluctant ) yes master, why don't we just kill him now before is vampire abilities heal him?

Myotismon, because even a single touch from my blood wipes when they have been soaked with holy water is enough to permanently cripple a vampire and since The wound is deep and he is bleeding, he will not fully heal and our master wants him as weak as possible when he returns.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

And three Kido's makes a family

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

Michael opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room he was hooked up to an I.v. Bag , last time he was in a room like this , Doctor had given up on saving him and was was assumed to die in the night, he would have to if Alucard hadn't come and given him some of his vampire blood .

As he was thinking this joe Kido had come into his room .

Joe, ah good your awake, you know Michael, I never thought I'd have you in the this hospital again for the same reason as when you were a kid.

Michael, what happened?

Joe, I'm not really sure, Hoshi and Kenji found you bleeding badly in the school baseball field and they brought you here, you were bleeding internally at a vary fast rate, we took blood from all your friends , but those donations didn't make much difference till finally your sisters blood was good enough of a match to keep you alive till we finally stopped the bleeding.

Michael pulled up his shirt to see he had a long scar running down his chest .

Michael(thinking) how could this have happened, my vampire ability's should have stopped the bleeding ?

He then remembered, after he had been hit, he remembered scar Gatomon had surrendered to Myotismon, why, He then remembered Koji had been there with Myotismon, he had been in his old Kaiser clothes and was talking like he used to when they had first met, Hoshi was gonna be heartbroken when she found out he went Kaiser again and what happened To Terriermon?

The Door opened to see Leslie and chie .

Chie looked happy to see him and had a get better balloon but Leslie looked like she was barely able to hold in her anger, behind them was Black Gatomon & Tentomon.

Chie, happy to see your doing better Big brother.

Michael, thanks chie, Um Leslie , why are you so angry ?

Leslie then punched her older brother in the face !

Leslie, You Idiot!

Michael, ow ,what the hell ?!

Leslie, Atsuko told us about yours and hers "little secret"!

O really ? Michael said nervously.

Leslie, I can't believe you, I thought you were the smart one in our family but no, you go and get your best friend pregnant!

Michael? So um do mom and dad know ?

Leslie, yes they do .

This scared Michael Evan more.

Michael, so how do they feel about it ?

Chie, mom was a bit surprised at first but she's really warmed up to the idea.

Leslie, but dads Furious with you, I mean how could you do this?

Michael, it's not like planned for this.

Leslie sighed, I know you didn't, I'm sorry mike .

Michael,I know, it's ok...by the way which one of you gave me the matching blood ?

Leslie, I did.

Joe was walking down the hall about to check in another one of his patients when one og the doctor who had helped joe during Michael's surgery had come up to him.

She was a beautiful woman about joe's age with short black hair.

Dr Kido, I have something to show you.

Joe, yes Dr Shinto?

Dr shinto, Dr Kido when I was looking at all the blood samples we got from the children I found something vary odd, one of the children was a Direct blood match with your Daughter Josephine.

Joe, who?

Dr Shinto, Umm let me see , Hideki fujimoto , he's a Direct blood match to Josephine, she and Hideki have the same father and mother...joe were you aware at all if your ex wife had any affairs while you were still married?

Joe, she most likely did, but I had Dna tests on all my children , including Josephine and they all had my dna.

Dr Shinto, then Dr Kido, I guess she never told you she was pregnant with this boy .

Joe was shocked at this news but how, when was she ever gone thought long enough to have a baby without him noticing and how come he's only finding this out now ?

As he was walking down the hall he saw Josephine and Anna walking down the hall in another Direction.

Joe, were are you two going ?

We're all going to check up on mike and see what happened, Current Digidestened only papa , she said this with a joking smile.

She had really changed ever since she started hanging out with The other Digidestened, she had really come out of her shell , originally joe hoped she never would Become one and just be a normal girl but maybe that's not what she needed after all?

All the kids had gathered in Michael's room .

Sam,do how are ya holding up buddy ?

Michael, not do great.

Daichi, so what exactla ay happened and I'm were the other cat?

Michael, Her name is scar Gatomon !

Daichi, gee sorry.

Michael, no I'm sorry .

Andrea, so what exactly happened?

After Atsuko and Black veemon left Koji arrived with Myotismon and before she and I could do anything he had already hit me with his wipes and blushed my internal bleeding and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Myotismon tacking scar Gatomon and then well everything went black.

Michael looked at everyone's surprised faces, Hoshi's stood out the most.

Hoshi(beginning to cry),no , no your wrong , Koji wouldn't do that, he wouldn't go all Kaiser again , maybe he was brainwashed or maybe it was a digimon that shape-shifted to look like him or...

Michael, Hoshi we don't know, all we do know now is that now Koji is teamed up with this Myotismon and if there's an evil Digimon out there Emil probably isn't far off.

Kenji , but were would he be now, his lab was in shambles when we left it ?

Cody Jr, there's a chance he could have a back up lab somewhere.

Andrea yawned, well lets start our mad scientist hunt tomorrow, I'm getting tired pulse my Psyche 101 class starts at 8:00 in the morning so I need my sleep .

Michael, ok you guys all go home.

Atsuko, are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you ?

Michael, it's ok, in got Black Gatomon and Tentomon to keep me company.

Atsuko, ok, I'll see you tomorrow.

They kissed as Michael felt her stomach.

Michael, you two go get your sleep.

A few hours later Mimi came in.

Mimi, I came to say goodnight sweetie, your sisters and I will come back to visit tomorrow.

Michael, OK, is dad still mad at me ?

Mimi, don't worry, your father will calm down soon, besides he can secretly hide the happiness he feels from knowing that he's gonna be a grandpa, I know I can't.

Michael blinked and when he opened his eyes to see everything was frozen in time .

Michael, mom, hey mom!

Her eyes didn't Blink once.

Michae, Hey mom, Black gatomon, Tentomon!

He then herd small footsteps coming down the hall.

Hello Michael, it's good to see you again.

Michael sat in shock to see 0. Tentomon standing in the door way.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Resurrection of Apocalymon part 1

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

0\. Tentomon!

Michael tried to get out of bed but he was still in too much pain to do so.

0\. Tentomon then flew up to Michael's hospital bed .

Tears started coming down Michael's face as he held his former Digimon close.

Michael( sobbing), how, how is this possible, I mean I saw you and the others Digimon disappear into that portal, I mean how are you alive and also...

Michael then noticed that 0. Tentomon was completely white with red stripes running down his arms and body.

Michael, 0. Tentomon, what happened to you ?

0\. Tentomon, a lot of things Michael but we don't have time to talk about that right now , can you get up ?

Michael, barely.

0\. Tentomon, we'll try anyway.

Michael got out of bed and carefully removed his I.v. Bag and followed his former partner down the hall.

Michael, were are we going exactly ?

0\. Tentomon, patient as ever I see,

Michael I'm sure you don't remember this but years ago when you were still in middle school, I saved you from a vary dark force and I told you it would return some day , well now it has and I'm also aware that Scar Gatomon has been kidnaped or catnapped .

Is it really to time for bad puns ?

Out of the corner of the hall came Psychemon.

Michael, who's this ?

Psychemon,its only been a few months and you've already forgotten me ?

, well I haven't restored his memory yet.

then flew up and touched Michael's four head with his claw .

All the memories of Psychemon and the battle with Devimon and finally the Dark liquid man that called him father.

, do you remember?

Michael, ya, ow now in got a headache!

0\. Tentomon,don't worry that'l were off.

Michael was went over and hugged Psychemon.

Michael, its good to see you again buddy.

Psychemon, its good to see you too Michael .

Michael, do wait a minute, you guys are gonna help me get scar Gatomon back ?

0\. Tentomon, well Psychemon and the others will yes.

Michael, then why did you stop time?

The two then herd footsteps coming down the hall and noticed the other new Digidestened were coming down the hall.

Leslie,Michael what are you doing out of bed ?!

She then Looked down to see .

Leslie, !

She then ent down and hugged the insect Digimon.

Leslie, wait, how are you alive ?

, actually I never died, but there are more important things then that right now, I stoped time because of what I am now, i can't stay in one piece while time is in motion.

Cody Jr, why did you come here in the first place ?

0\. Tentomon,I came to warn you, I'm aware that Koji had reverted back to his old ways, I'm also aware that scar Gatomon has been captured and I know to anyone els besides Michael this doesn't mean much.

Black veemon, that's not true, I would go to the ends of the earth to save her!

0\. Tentomon,um ya, anyway, they didn't only tack her because she was Michael's Digimon, scar Gatomon is a vary special Digimon...Michael I didn't only restore your memories of Psychemon, I also restored many memories from years and years ago , do you remember the Highton view hotel ?

All the memories of those years past , when they had all first met there Digimon, when Angewomon had gotten her scar and then he remembered Apocalymon.

Michael looked down in fear to his partner .

Do you mean ?

, when Angewomon sacrificed herself the first time , she and Apocalymon were both destroyed and when they re formed they lost significant parts of themselves to the other.

Apocalymon is too weak to seek revenge and he needs his lost strength that dwells within scar Gatomon.

Kenji, hold on, if Apocalymon had been around this whole time, how come he hasn't tried to get revenge sooner, I mean why wait this long ?

, he did, years ago when you were all still kids, you found your new Digimon , you also discovered scar Gatomon and once you brought her back to the human world , Apocalymon was adel to find her through Michael's D-3 , He had his plans in motion for awhile , including Devimon tacking control of Hoshi and of course this lead to Atsuko being kidnaped and being used as an energy force for Apocalymon as Hoshi was for Etemon.

Apocalymon came vary close to killing Michael and unfortunately I interfered and destroyed Apocalymon's weakened physical form .

Sam, how was that a bad thing ?

, i only do you delayed inevitable, and because of my interference in the past I nor any other of the 0.'s will not be able to help you.

Michael, what's he going to do to her?

, Michael I'm afraid it's not what he's going to do to her it's what you're going to have to do to her, as long as she's alive Michael, a little piece of Apocalymon will be alive as well, and the danger of his resurrection will live as long as she does, when you find her,you will have to kill her .

Michael stood there dumbstruck at what his former partner had said, he would have to kill his own partner .

Michael clenched his fist in anger No!

, Michael I know this I'll be hard but...

Michael, F$&k you , all these years you could have made yourself known but instead you just stay away Mack everyone believe you're dead and then you come back only to tell me I have to kill the only other Digimon I've known to live besides you, besides what right do you have to tell me what to do, you're not even really technically alive, your just another Collection of ones and zeros!

Michael then went back to his hospital room .

Atsuko, I'll go talk to him.

She found him looking out the window of his hospital bedroom.

Atsuko, mike I...

Michael, don't Evan try to convince me.

Atsuko, I'm not, I know your hart would never let you kill someone you love and I know you love her very much.

She then saw in the reflection that Michael had tears coming down his face.

Atsuko, it's ok .

She tried her best to comfort him as came in the room.

Atsuko, nows not the bed time 0. Tentomon.

Michael, no ill herd what he has to say.

, I know what I'm asking of you is vary hard Michael realize I'm only doing this for the safety of both real and the digital worlds and...

Michael, it's fine but please let me do it my on way...also I have a request to ask you, when you restart time, I want you to to take Tentomon and black gatomon back to the Digital world and erase their memories of me and scar Gatomon.

Atsuko, Michael!

Michael, if I don't they would never forgive me for killing her and besides they've been through enough in their lives, will you do that ?

, if that is what you truly want then I'll do it.

Michael, thank you, bye the way I wanted to ask, scar Gatomon told me she had a family and that I was the one center to that other dimension when I was the Impaler, is that true?

, no Emil gave her those false memories, she And Psychemon or meant to be your original Digimon.

Michael, were is she ?

, where are you fought Apocalymon , the first time The dark ocean.


	17. Chapter 17

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Resurrection of Apocalymon part 2

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

Koji looked down at the dark ocean from the tower of Devimon's old castle, hard to believe this place had caused his family so much pain, were his father had become the Kaiser , were his mother had suffered so, were he had been given delusions of grandeur by Devimon and were his little sister had become brainwashed, and now it was were he would tack back his birth right as true ruler of the Digital world.

He closed the curtains and looked back into his room to see Yami in a white bathrobe.

Koji, you know you don't have to look so glum , once this is all done and over, you'll be my Kaiserin.

Yami, I don't want that koji, I don't want any of this, I want to go home Koji...I want you back too.

Koji, I am back, this is the real me , not the wimpy loser Koji I was !

Yami, you weren't a loser , you were a good person , I cared about you and...

Koji, shut up, I don't have to listen to you .

Koji then left the room and slammed the door behind him!

Yami cried into her hands as Patamon flew into her arms and tried his best to comfort her.

In the basement of the castle scar Gatomon was held up by her hands over a large hole in the ground, at the bottom of the hole was a reddish black liquid .

She slowly began to wake up and looked to see Myotismon was starting at her .

Scar gatomon, tack a picture , it'll tack last longer !

Myotismon, my my , you've got quit the mouth on you , look at the situation your in now, was it really worth it just to save your tamer ?

Scar Gatomon, yes it was, Michael showed me so much love over the years , it was time to pay him back!

Myotismon, Evan at the cost of your life ?

Scar Gatomon didn't answer.

Myotismon, it doesn't matter anyway, soon bit some pieces of you will be cut away by the good doctor until we finally get what we need from you.

Scar Gatomon spat in his face and Myotismon scratched her face and left another x shaped scar on her other eye.

Myotismon, there now you have another one .

He left the room as Koji entered .

Koji, comfy?

Scar Gatomon, why are you doing this, aren't you one of Michael's friends?

Koji, not anymore, I am who I should have been all along instead of the wimp I was !

Scar Gatomon, ah boo hoo , you poor baby!

Koji, watch it !

Scar Gatomon, no I won't, besides Michael and the others will come to save me soon so I won't have long to wait.

Koji, oh I don't doubt that he'll come save you , that's 50% of why we took you.

( The human world)

After had left and time had moved forward , black gatomon and Tentomon had both disappeared .

Michael was leaving the hospital with Izzy.

Michael had told Izzy most of what had told him, he left out the part about Myotismon, hearing that Myotismon had returned a second time would give Izzy a hart attack.

Izzy, your not going.

Michael, yes I am, dad I can't let scar gatomon die like this, Cut off of some lab table by Emil...if she has to die, I want it to be at least Quick and painless for her , besides were the only ones who can stop this from happening, you , mom and the others former Digidestened no longer have Digimon , you won't be much help, besides we won't all be going, I want Atsuko to stay here .

Izzy got what his son was talking about.

Izzy, Michael I'm sorry about ignoring you when I herd that you two were pregnant, it's just, I didn't want you to turn out like...

Michael, yeah it's fine I know I wasn't planned for.

Izzy, mike just because your mom and I didn't plan for you doesn't mean I don't love you, I just I guess I just wanted a lot better for you because I know your potential and it's just having a baby right now might make it harder for you to get to were I know you can go.

Michael, I didn't plan for this dad but I don't know , maybe it won't be that bad having a kid this early, besides once I get my doctorate I'm sure I can support Atsuko and the baby and also dad, or should I start calling you grandpa?

Izzy' eyes then went wide open.

Izzy, Michael I hope you realize that the father of Atsuko is taichi kamiya and once hd finds out well, I don't think I'll be able to protect you.

( the digital world)

Gennai looked out at the cloudy sky from his house, he shivered as it began to rain.

Drink ?

Gennai looked behind to see father shimoto who handed him a cup of tea .

Gennai, thank you .

Father shimoto, thought you could use something to pick up your spirits .

Gennai, I thought we had seen the last of Apocalymon all those years ago .

Father shimoto, Many are saying of me, "God will not deliver him."But you, LORD, are a shield around me, my glory, the One who lifts my head high. I call out to the LORD, and he answers me from his holy mountain. I lie down and sleep; I wake again, because the LORD sustains me.I will not fear though tens of thousands assail me on every side.

Psalm 3:2-6

Gennai, and what was that supposed to do ?

Father shimoto, it's saying trust in the lord and everything will work out in the end.

Gennai, let's hope so.

We see all the new Digidestened gathered at the ichijouji residence.

Michael, now we don't know how long we're going to be gone and witch the risk of Apocalymon wanting the cross over to our world , its best that you and the other older Digidestened stay here dad , you to Atsuko.

Atsuko, hold on, why do I like to stay here ?!

Michael, two reasons, One being none of our parents have Digimon anymore and the second well.

Michael pointed at her stomach.

Atsuko hug Michael, be safe , I don't want our baby to be without his father.

Tai, wait what did you just say?!

Michael, um bye Mr K .

Michael then Opened the portal to the Digital world .

Tai, Atsuko what was Michael talking about ?

Atsuko , so papa here's the thing

( The digital world)

Hoshi looked around the jungle.

Daichi, so what are you exactly looking for again?

Hoshi, when I was under the control of Devimon , there was a special portal I went through that bright me to the dark ocean, it was somewhere around here.

As they were looking around Hideki, I think I found it.

Hoshi brushed away the leaves to find the portal.

Hoshi, that's it.

Wormmon, Hoshi are you sure this is safe?

Hoshi, to be honest not really but it's ate only way to get to the dark ocean, because other than that our only other way that was through koji's D-3 .

Hoshi was about to go through the portal , Hideki stoped her.

Hideki, Hoshi hold on, Are you sure you'll be Abel to do this, I mean we'll be fighting your own brother , I know how close you and Koji are.

Hoshi, I have to? He's my brother Hideki, I can't leave him like this, that's not who he is, besides I'll have you to protect me .

Hideki, I don't know why you brought me along, I don't have a digimon.

Unpronounced to either of them they were being watched from s small pond nearby .

Out of the pond came a red Seadramon .

Seadramon,ice blast !

Hideki, Hoshi watch out !

Hideki pushed her out of the way as the blast hit.

Hoshi's D-3 then light up .

Wormmon Digivolve to stingmon!

Stingmon, Multi-moon shooter !

Stingmon shot several large needf rom his arms at the Seadramon .

This forced the Seadramon to De-Digivolve to Betamon.

Stingmon was about to crush the Betamon when Hoshi got in front of him.

Hoshi, stingmon, don't !

Stingmon, Hoshi he was going to hurt you.

Hoshi, I know but we or probably on his territory or something he thought we were going to take it from him?

Hideki then picked up the Betamon.

Hideki, that still doesn't excuse the fact that you tried to hurt us.

Betamon opened his eyes at the two.

Betamon, I wasn't trying to hurt you , I was trying to scar you away.

Hoshi, why ?

Betamon, I saw how both of you found the portal, I'm not supposed to let anyone through the portal .

Hideki, why are you in the league with Myotismon?

Betamon, who, I was told by Gennai to Mack sure no one flies through there, I never actually knew what was on the other side.

The others then came.

Alice, Hoshi are you ok ?

Hoshi, ya were fine, we found this little guy.

Hideki, apparently Gennai appointed him to be the Guardian of this gate.

Michael, well whether he likes it or not we're going through the gate .

( The Dark Ocean)

Scar Gatomon opened her eyes to see she was in a cylinder filled with green water.

Outside the cylinder she saw Emil with Myotismon and Koji.

Myotismon, are you sure this is going to work?

Emil, iv been preparing for this for decades , I think I know how to do this.

The cylinder then began to glow and scar gatomon felt an immense amount of pain as Volts of electricity went through her body !

Emil, nod all I need to do is extract the last bit of Apocalymon from her .

In the cylinder scar Gatomon could feel her hart beat get slower and slower till all she saw was blackness then a tiny light.

The three then saw her floating to the top of the cylinder then her body transformed into data and disappeared.

Myotismon, did we get it?

Emil, yes the last piece of the missing puzzle , in hey separate cylinder a small Black sphere appeared.

Emil, now we can begin.

Emil begin to type on this keyboard profusely as more smaller black speakers formed in the cylinder, soon they all started to fuse together till they all started forming into one being , it continued to grow bigger and bigger till it broke free from the cylinder and started to grow bigger and bigger till he started to grow so big he was destroying the castle around him.

Yami and Patamon could feel the castle around them coming down .

Her room was falling apart till there was no more floor and ya I was falling to the ground.

Yami, aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Patamon, Yami !

Patamon flew down to her and as he was getting closer Yami's D-3 glowed.

Patamon Digivolve to Angemon!

Angemon caught Yami and the two flew away into the sky.

Yami, hold on we have to go back for Koji.

Angemon, no, he made his choice Yami and I've made mine, and were leaving.

Apocalymon opened his eyes and stretched his arms.

Apocalymon, finally I'm free from that Damn cat!

Emil, master , you don't know how long I've waited to see you with my own eyes and...

Apocalymon then grabbed Emil and threw him into his mouth and as he chewed blood came sinking

Out of his teeth.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

DIGIMON NEXT GENERATION 03:

APOCLYMON'S REVENGE

Resurrection of Apocalymon part 3

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digimon

Di Di Di

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digivolve into Champions

Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon are the Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

Digimon Are The Champions

Digimon Digital Monsters

DIGIMON!

Michael looked up at the sky of the Dark ocean , it hadn't changed since he came herd the last time, but did he honestly expect it to change?

Psychemon sniffed the ground.

Sam,find anything ?

Psychemon, I'm not sure but it's something in the distance and it's getting closer.

Alice, hold on I see something.

She got out her dads old tiny telescope and looked into the sky to see Angemon and Yami flying close by.

Hoshi, its Yami!

They all then waved to Angemon .

Yami, hey it's the others.

Angemon flew down to the others and let Yami down and De-Digivolved to Patamon .

Tt, Yami were the hell have you been ?

Yami, Koji and I had a fight and as I was trying to get away from him I stumbled upon another Portal other than the one on Mike's computer , after that I stumbled upon a village of tokomon and then I was captured by one of Emil's clones.

Michael( mad) where's Koji!

Yami, mike hold on, don't get mad at him, he's been brainwashed into being the Kaiser again , it's not his fault.

Hoshi, see I told you.

Michael, Yami at any time while you were with Koji did you see scar Gatomon?

Yami, no why ?

Michael, never mind, were is Koji now ?

Yami looked doe in sadness.

To tell you the truth mike, no idea what happened to him, when I left the castle it was falling apart because of some large Black mass was growing and as it was destroying the entire castle.

They then saw a tear coming down her cheek.

Koji could be dead for all i know .

Everyone looked like a mix of scared and heartbroken.

Michael, can you bring us to it ?

Sam, hold on mike, we can't just go in there ,guns a blazing and half cocked, we should at least make a plan first, I mean we don't Evan know what we're up against here .

Michael, sigh I'm sorry Sam, I just , I'm really not looking forward to doing what I have to do , part of me wants to get over with it and another part of me wants to not do it all and...

Sam, it's ok mike, I don't think any of us could do what you have to do .

Michael, Yami can you show us we're the castle was ?

Koji looked in fear up at apocalymon as he wiped Emil's blood off of his teeth .

Apocalymon used his long sharp fingers as a tooth pick and picked out a of Emil's skull.

Apocalymon looked down at Myotismon and Koji .

Apocalymon, I still hunger .

Myotismon, of course master.

He looked at koji and smiled evilly.

Bring our master a meal , in fact bring him your former partner.

Koji(stammering) that...that wasn't part of the deal , Terriermon was not supposed to be harmed !

Myotismon smacked Koji across the face !

Myotismon, perhaps you would like to be the masters food!

Koji clenched his fist in anger .

Koji, yes sir.

He went down to what was the basement and opened a small cupboard and we see Terriermon in a small cage , he was vary weak.

Terriermon looked over at koji .

Terriermon(weak) , koji..

He took Terriermon out of the cage and he held his partner in his arms.

Terriermon,Koji what are you doing?

Koji didn't answer as he got out his black D-3 .

Koji, Terriermon you helped me in a time of my life when I was at my lowest , you showed me so much love when we first met and you barely knew me at all, that's why I can't let you die like this.

Koji opened a portal to the human world.

Koji, good bye buddy.

He threw Terriermon into the portal !

Goodbye Terriermon.

The walls surrounding what was left of the room crumbled as Apocalymon's hand came down and grabbed him, Koji was brought to Apocalymon's eyes .

Koji was brought closer to his face until he was brought to Apocalymon's nose.

Sniff sniff.

Apocalymon, I can smell , my father on you .

Koji, ahh, what the hell are you talking about ?!

Apocalymon, yes , my creator is near , I can sense him , were is he!

He began to tighten his grip on Koji's body .

Tell me!

Koji,aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Myotismon, master don't waste your time on him, The Digitke world and the human world are ripe for the tacking and ...

Apocalymon didn't listen to Myotismon but instead grabbed him and eat him as well!

As He swallowed Myotismon, the inside of his body glowed bright red .

Apocalymon, after all these years I will see my creator again!

Michael was riding on Garurumon's back as they followed Patamon towards the castle .

Garurumon stopped as they were running.

Michael, Garurumon why did you stop?

Garurumon, look ahead Michael .

They all looked ahead to see Apocalymon holding Koji.

Cody Jr, that's Apocalymon's ?!

All there D-3's then glowed and an image of gennai appeared on the screens .

Gennai, Digidestened I have up loaded a special program to each of your D-3's , this will give your Digimon the ability to Digivolve to mega.

Daichi,How ?

Gennai just press the main button on your D-3's .

They all did so.

Garurumon warp Digivolve to ZeedGarurumon !

Gomamon warp Digivolve to Vikemon!

Patamon warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!

Before the others could Digivolve Apocalymon noticed them and looked down angrily at them.

Apocalymon, Darkness Zone!

ZeedGarurumon, Vikemon and Seraphimon quickly got there tamers out-of-the-way, but unfortunately the others were caught in the blast and began to fade away with there Digimon.

Michael, Gennai what did he just do?!

Gennai, first Michael there's no need to yell, Second he used his darkness zone attack, this deletes his opponents, you don't have to worry though , The other Digidestened are back in the real world, remember Michael, you and The others cannot let him cross over to either of the real or the digital world...

The signal was then lost .

Apocalymon looked particularly at Michael .

Apocalymon, Creator you've finally returned to me!

Apocalymon tried to grab Michael but ZeedGarurumon Got in the way, Blowback Breath!

Zeedgarurumon fires a blast of explosive energy from his mouth !

This put a hole in Apocalymon's hand!

Apocalymon, you will not keep me away!

Seraphimon, excalibur!

Seraphimon used his holy blade to cut off Apocalymon's other hand witch released Koji.

Seraphimon then caught koji .

Vikemon, Viking Axe!

Apocalymon grew back his other hand and filled the hole in his hand as Vikemon attacked!

Vikemon's axe was got stuck in Apocalymon's liquefied body.

Apocalymon, I grow tired of this !

Reverse Digivolve!

Apocalymon waved his hand and

ZeedGarurumon, Vikemon and Seraphimon De-Digivolved to there fresh forms!

Apocalymon, Darkness zone!

Sam ,Yami, punimon, poyomon and Pichimon All faded away .

Apocalymon, now it's just you and me.

Michael, what do you want with me , you sick freak!

Apocalymon then grabbed Michael and opened up a small hole in his chest.

He then opened up his wyes to see a nothing but blackness around him.

Michael, what is this place?

Apocalymon, this is were you through me away, this land of misery and jealousy, all because I didn't fit into your image!

Michael, for the last time before a few years ago I don't even know who you were, besides you fought my parents when they were like middle school how they hell what I know you or created you !?

Apocalymon, you remember when you were a little boy, your mother and father took you to the Highton view hotel , you received your Digimon , Scar Gatomon and Psychemon, you loved them dearly and when scar Gatomon sacrificed herself first time , everyone else forgot about the whole incident, except you , you tried to re-create both of them but you couldn't, all you could do was create me .

Michael, that's stupid, you can't just create a digimon, their complex difficult but special, they have a special connection with the humans they meet , no human could just to try to Mack the Digital world , I mean the only person who I think could even have created it was god.

Apocalymon, that aside you tried and tried to re create them but instead you created me on your father's computer but you were disgusted by me, so you deleted me , I would have died then and there if not for your father's computer having a destructive virus , this virus split me apart, piece by piece and spread me all over the Internet and over time and then I finally came to the world that was created for , The digital world, and well the rest is history.

Michael, you mean...I created the vary reason why my parents became Digidestened ?

Apocalymon, well that would also The reason you and your friends became Digidestened , Who do you think returned Etemon ,Devimon and Myotismon back from the dead, Who do you think reincarnated the new Dark masters , and who do you think is truly responsible for turning your friend Koji into the Kaiser?

Michael, its it's all my fault.

Michael Felt the tears running down his face.

Apocalymon, and that's not the worst of all, it's all your fault that scar Gatomon is dead .

His hurt Michael the most .

Apocalymon, it's so sad that she had to suffer just because you were chosen to be or tamer.

Michael only looked to the floor in depression, all the pain everyone and felt during these past years was all his fault.

He then looked up at Apocalymon .

Michael, I suppose you want to kill me right, for all the pain I caused you for all the pain I caused my friends?

Apocalymon smile villainously .

The ends of his fingers became razor sharp , his Sharp claws were aim for Michael's face just as they would have struck him , the blades couldn't touch Michael, he repeatedly tried to kill Michael with his knives but they could not touch him.

Apocalymon, why can't I kill you !

!?

Michael, it's because scar Gatomon is still a part of you, as in control as you are the one thing you can't control is her love, and she would never kill me!

Apocalymon tried repeatedly to kill Michael but nothing worked.

Apocalymon, it doesn't matter, you're still stuck here for eternity with me, The guilt over all the things you've done, will drive you mad!

Michael then noticed Apocalymon's facial expressions changing to smile , his voice changed to a high sweet sounding voice.

Hello Michael.

Michael, scar Gatomon?

Scar Gatomon, yep Mike it's me, are you ok?

Michael didn't answer but just hugged her.

Michael(sniffling) I love you so much.

Scar Gatomon, I love you too Michael, that's why I have to do what I have to do now.

Michael, wait what do you have to do?

Scar gatomon, I won't have control of Apocalymon's body for long that's why am going to use his that his ability to destroy this dimension with him and I along with it, before the blast destroys this dimension I will send you in a portal back to the real world.

Michael, what no, all your doing is gonna kill yourself again I'm not living through that again, I already can't live with the stuff I know I caused.

Scar Gatomon,but Michael you do have something to Live for your baby, can't rob that child of a father mike and you can't take yourself away from Atsuko.

She then kissed him on the four head and opened a small portal.

Scar Gatomon, goodbye Mike thanks for giving me a wonderful life.

Michael, no!

She then pushed him into the portal .

Scar gatomon, Total Annihilation!

(7 months later, Saint Xavier's hospital)

Michael waited patiently in the waiting room, everyone around it was trying to comfort him.

Michael, why wouldn't they just let me be there with her?!

Cody Jr, you know why they didn't want you to add more stress to the situation.

Atsuko had walking Michael in the middle the night telling her about pains in her stomach, when she told the doctors were happening the immediately brought her to the maternity ward , Michael wanted to go in with his fiancé with the doctors told me to wait.

Michael, screw this I need to be with her!

Sam, Tt and Cody Jr all held him back till joe came out with a smile on his face.

Joe, May I remind you this is a Catholic hospital and the nuns around here pretty strict about fighting.

Michael, how is Atsuko?!

Joe, well Michael we had a very close call with her but luckily we were able to save both Atsuko and the baby .

Michael pushed your side and ran into Atsuko's hospital room.

Atsuko was holding a little baby boy in her arms.

Michael kissed her then looked at his son.

Michael, so what's you name him ?

Atsuko,Hiroshi , Hiroshi Izumi.

A little baby had black guys like Izzy but had brown hair like tai.

The baby opened his eyes to see his father for the first time and smiled .

As this was happening Michael didn't notice the time froze again.

Michael, hey what the...

0\. Tentomon, hello Michael good to see you again.

Michael, hey buddy.

0\. Tentomon, so this is your little egg, he looks just like you?

Michael, nah, he looks more like Atsuko.

0\. Tentomon, by the way Michael I brought you a gift.

0\. Tentomon brought out a small bundle, Michael undid the rag and saw to his delight, was a gatomon sleeping.

Michael, is is it really her, wares her scar ?

0\. Tentomon, it's not technically her but a piece of her left over from when Apocalymon destroyed himself so really this is more like her daughter.

Michael, Will she remember me?

0\. Tentomon, no but give her time and I'm sure she'll find the same relationship she had with you before.

Time then unfrozen Michael smile down at his fiancé and child.

The end


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

We see a girl with short brown hair and and glasses was about middle school age running up a hill and pointing at something in the distance.

Girl, come on girls move it.

The girl was then followed by a boy about a year older then her and a boy the same age as her.

Hiroshi Izumi (huffing), come on Akane, why do you have to run so fast?

The girls twin brother then spoke.

Kouki Izumi, yeah you want to make me die without any breath in my lungs?

Akane Izumi, figures I get a couple of wusses as brothers, were gonna miss everything.

Kids get down here!

That was the kids father Michael Izumi with there mother Atsuko beside him.

The kids came down from the hill and right to their parents.

Akane, sorry papa but we had to do it, so can we have them?

Atsuko, hold on there young lady, you ask politely.

Akane, sorry Mom anyway may we please have our Digimon ?

Michael then got out three Digi-eggs.

On Michael's shoulders was his gatomon and beside him was Psychemon.

Black veemon was next to Atsuko.

Michael now runs his father's computer company and Atsuko is a successful manga artist.

Sam ichijouji, they're you guys are thought you were going to make it.

Sam ichijouji and Andrea Motomiya got married after College, Sam works with Michael at the computer company and Andrea is a professional soccer player, they have a son named Sam Jr.

There son then came out with his Digi-egg , he mostly resembles his mother.

Hey guys!

Hoshi and Hideki then came out with there son Joseph and Hoshi is now pregnant with there second child.

Hoshi is a veterinarian and Hideki is a psychologist.

Next to come we're Koji and Yami.

Koji is the current prime minister of Japan and Yami following in your father's footsteps and became a novelist , they have a daughter named Akira.

Then came Tt and Josephine, Tt is the host of a sports show and Josephine is a doctor, I have a son named Shinto.

Can we move this along the sun is bad for my skin.

Anna came with her young son Oswald, Anna is a police officer in Tokyo.

Leslie and Cody came with there daughter yakari .

Leslie is a successful artist and Cody Jr is a lawyer.

Pierre is A professional film maker now and Daichi and Alice got married and have a daughter named haruha.

Last to come was Kenji , he's now married to pinky and they have a son named Ken, .

Akane, can we please open them now please?

Atsuko, ok you can open.

Each of the kids Digieggs began to hatch , when the eggs hatched a beautiful beam of light came out of each one and revealed the Digimon inside.

And like there parents they or the next generation of Digidestened .

The end


End file.
